I Love but I Hate
by Flynn0110
Summary: All Katniss Everdeen ever wanted was a simple life...playing with her band, chill out with her friends and, sadly, go to school. But then her life got entangled with a group of 4 powerful boys, and she can just forget all that. An AU fic and a strong cross-over with Hana Yori Dango. Disclaimer inside. Rated T.
1. Another day at school

**Disclaimer: I just write this for fun. I don't own any rights what so ever; the hunger games and all its characters are property of Suzanne Collins. Also, the idea of an exclusive high school with a gang of 4 boys ruling it, is from the manga Boys over Flowers, or Hana Yori Dango. **

* * *

_And yet another lousy day, on a very lousy school. Argh._ Reluctant to go, but going nonetheless, Katniss swung her backpack onto her slim shoulder, closing the front door of her mother's condo behind her. As she walked down the lane to the school bus, watching a group of children on bikes passing by, she tried hard to block out the images of the latest school events, knowing she would soon have to deal with them again. If only she could persuade her mother to transfer her to another school. But she had not the heart to ask for it, not after all the effort her mother had done to get her into Ryedale High.

Ryedale High was a prestigious private school, meant only for the rich and the privileged. She didn't fit in either of those categories, being the daughter of a widowed woman who originated from a simple family, but in her case, a scholarship had made the exception.

First, she had been thrilled. It was commonly known that a student from Ryedale High had a much brighter prospective than the ones that came from a regular school. After graduation, she would have a pick on any kind of profession, becoming whatever she wanted to be. Surely her mother wouldn't allow her to give up on that.

So basically she had no choice but to survive the rest of the two years she had to spend there. She sighed. _You can do this_, she encouraged herself. _You can stand those arrogant bastards at school. Just hang low, and you'll be fine._

Thankfully, her thoughts got interrupted in the form of her best friend, Gale Hawthorne.

'Hey Catnip. Off again to that fancy school of yours?' he yelled from the front porch of his parents' house, sending her a sunny smile as he waved for her attention.

She blinked in surprise, feeling a rush of joy coming up at the sound of his voice. Forgetting all about school for a moment, she abandoned the concrete sidewalk to cross the lush grass of his yard. 'Unfortunately yeah. How's life going? Haven't seen you around in a while.'

Acting offhand, he just shrugged in reply. 'Well, I tried to stay in touch with you after I went to LA, but I've met so many people there and…well…things became a little busy lately.'

He smiled to her almost apologetically when he saw her reproachful look. 'But I've missed you, honestly. And I'm sorry for not being that much of a friend these last couple of months.'

She decided to give him a break. 'No prob. I'm just glad to see you again. I've missed you too you know. Who else is there to talk to?'

'Surely you didn't miss me only for that, did you?' he joked.

'Eh…' She blushed heavily; somehow his comment had taken her off guard. Seeing her uneasiness, he blinked for a moment, then quickly dropped the subject. 'Never mind. So, will you come in for a sec, or do you have to go? Mind you, I have a lot of stories to tell you.'

Resisting the puppy dog eyes look he gave her, she shook her head, already laughing again. 'I'm sorry, but I'm supposed to be at class in about an hour. But how about if I drop by after school, say three o'clock? Surely your stories can wait for a few more hours, can they?'

With an excessive sigh he gave up on persuading her. 'Fine. Three then. I'll make sure there will be some lemonade and cookies ready for you.' He winked at her. 'But please, don't be late. I really have some good news to tell.'

'Ok, now I really have to go.' Before he could say another word, she stumbled back to the sidewalk, fully aware of his eyes still following her as she clumsily made her retreat. Why was he making her feel so uncomfortable? Gale had always been the flirty type, and it never really bothered her. Maybe because he never did it so openly before, at least not to her. Mmm…awkward. Definitely that trip to LA hadn't do much good to him.

* * *

Madge Undersee, one of the few friends she had on this school, was the first to greet as she walked into sight. 'Ah, there you are. Finally. I was already beginning to worry if you would show up today.'

'And goodmorning to you too,' Katniss said dryly in reply, entering the combination of her locker to get to her books. She wasn't really up for some chit chat at the moment. When she closed the metal door again, her eye fell on a blond, timid looking guy, standing not far from her. He was from her class; Brian O'Connor she believed his name was? She never paid much attention to him though. He was tall but slim, with barely any muscles on him. _But he has a handsome face_, she thought, as she allowed her eyes to roam over his features.

Catching her stare, he turned his head towards her.

She tensed. 'O, hi Brian…What's up?'

Instead of answering to her, he skewed away in a hurry as if he thought she was about to attack him. Stunned by this reaction, she knitted her brows. 'Hey, where are you going?' She cried after him, as he stormed out of the hallway. 'Ok, that was rude,' she finally muttered. 'Any idea why he would react like this?'

But Madge only shook her head. 'You shouldn't have talked to him you know. He's a pariah.'

'A what?' Still offended by the boys' reaction, Katniss turned to her friend for an explanation.

'A pariah. An outcast.' Madge sighed. 'Poor kid. The whole school is after him now.'

'I…I don't understand. What happened?'

'Like always.' Madge eyes became cold. 'He crossed paths with the Richies.'

The Richies; that's what the ordinary people used to call them. A group of four boys, all originated from an extreme wealthy family: Cato, Marvel, Finnick and Peeta. Unfortunatly, they were also very arrogant and easily offended; if you make them pissed at you, they would make sure you'll regret it. Grgh! She should have known… Always when there was some sort of trouble, the Richies were involved. No wonder Brian was acting so weird.

Seeing the upcoming anger in Katniss eyes, Madge rolled hers as she took hold of her arm. 'Come on, best not linger around. Ms. Trinket doesn't like latecomers. And there is nothing you can do for him anyway.' Katniss meekly followed her to their classroom, though muttering something about stupid boys and their big ass egos.

'Ah, look who has decided to join our classes this morning…Miss Everdeen, miss Undersee, please take a seat. Quickly.'

Standing up from her chair, Ms. Trinket waved them in and closed the door behind them. 'Well, as I just mentioned to the class, Mr. O'Connor will no longer attend our facility, starting today. Sadly, his parents have decided to transfer him to another school.'

She sighed for a moment, as if she was genuinely sorry for what had happened.

Some students began to snigger.

'Good riddance.'

'He didn't belong here in the first place.'

'Ever looked at his clothes? Not even a Gucci or Christian Dior!'

' Ah, what a loser!'

Katniss just rolled her eyes at all the mocking going on around her. _Bloody idiots. How can anyone be so shallow? As if clothes and money are the only things in life! _

'Order people. Order.' Ms. Tricket raised her voice to regain control again, waving with her hands as a sign for them to lower their volume. Gradually the noise ceased.

'Well,' she sighed, when she had everyone's attention back. 'That's not a very nice thing to say about a former classmate. Some people just don't have such fortunes like most of you do, but that doesn't make them a lesser person.'

_Bet you're ass that doesn't_, Katniss thought rebelliously. But she kept her mouth. No need to stand out. _Just two year to go. Two years… _Argh! These were going to be the toughest years she ever had in her life.

* * *

'I told you…I knew that boy wouldn't last long. Guess he'll think a second time before he ever messes with us again.'

A dirty smirk lingered around the blond boy's mouth as he circled the table. Chalking the cue, he looked up when no one responded. 'Hey, what's the matter with you guys? What's with all the gloomy faces?' He looked around, as if he suddenly noticed someone was missing. 'And were the hell is Finnick?'

'Annie just broke up with him. Again.' A dark headed guy told him, as he pushed his cue forward with a short, quick thrust. The black ball dropped into the pocket with a satisfying clack. 'And I think I won again. Sorry.'

'What?' Cato gave him a grim look, before he threw the chalked cue on the table. 'Whatever. I wasn't really in the mood to play anyway.' He turned his face to the other blond boy in the room. He just stood at one of the tree windowsills, hands deep in his pocket, his eyes staring intensely at something outside. 'Peeta, you're awfully quiet today. Something's bothering you?'

'Huh?' Taken out of his thoughts, Peeta ripped his eyes from the brunette in the gym field. Cato snorted at his weak respond. 'What? Had your thoughts on something else?' As he moved to his side, he took a curious peep outside. 'What could be so interesting?' he teased, before his eye fell on the girl as well. She'd just launched an arrow from her bow, thrashing the target in front of her with a perfect hit. His mouth dropped.

'Yeah I know. She's good, isn't she?' Peeta remarked, a soft smirk curling his lips. 'She's been doing that for almost half an hour now. And so far, she hasn't missed one yet.'

'Amazing,' the dark haired boy agreed; he too walked over to the window to have a better look. 'She's almost as good as you Cato.'

'Rubbish,' Cato snorted haughty, though he had to confess he was impressed by the girl's skills. He'd never seen someone shoot an arrow that well before. Except for himself of course. 'She's just lucky!'

'Thirty times in a row?' Peeta asked tauntingly, knitting his brows in question as he crossed his arms. 'I seriously doubt that.'

'That doesn't mean a thing. I could beat that girl with a blindfold on if I wanted to.'

Peeta just rolled his eyes at that.

Turning his back towards the window, Cato walked back to the pool table, taking his cue back in hand. 'Come Marve. Let's go for another round. And this time, I _will_ beat _you_.'

'Oh, we'll see about that,' Marvel grinned, also taking back his position.

As they laughingly started their game, Peeta continued to gaze at the girl outside. Although he didn't want to admit it to his friends, he really was impressed by her. And not only because of her extraordinary skills with the bow. There was just something about her…something… interesting. He couldn't quite explain what it was. But she enchanted him somehow, and he definitely wanted to know more about her.

After a while, Cato impatiently began to bellow: 'Peeta, just leave that stupid chick alone and get your butt over here!'

With a sigh, Peeta gave in to his request, turning his back towards the window after one last glance outside. A smile crept on his face again. Yup. He definitely wanted to meet her.


	2. Peeta meets Katniss

**Disclaimer: Remember, I just write this for fun. I don't own any rights what so ever; the hunger games and all its characters are property of Suzanne Collins. Also, the idea of an exclusive high school with a gang of four boys ruling it, is from the manga Boys over Flowers, or Hana Yori Dango. **

* * *

'Those stupid, arrogant…' The offending comments of her classmates still ringing in her ears, she released the string, cooling off her frustrations at the wooden target in front of her. 'Have you seen the clothes he's wearing,' she continued on a mocking tone, reaching blindly for another arrow. 'As if they look so damn pretty with their Gucci and their Prada…' With a loud crack it embedded itself in the wood.

Lowering her bow, she allowed herself a moment to catch up with her breath. Apparently, she was hyperventilating. She knew she was taking this whole thing far too serious, but she could not help it. Their senseless words had hurt her, because she knew they were not exclusively directed to Brian. If it would have been her, they would have talked the same. All commoners were getting shunned here. Not that she gave a crap about their opinions, but still…

Agitated, she blew the lock of hair away that was blocking her view. Once again, she brought the string all the way up to her nose, ready to fire. 'O, I wish I could teach those shallow buffoons a lesson or two. Bloody idiots!'

'Who's a bloody idiot?'

Completely caught up in her angry thoughts, she hadn't noticed his presence, so the sudden question took her totally her off guard. Startled, she whirled around, the bow still charged.

'Wow.' Instinctively, the boy tumbled out of her line of fire. 'Damn girl, watch out were you point that thing.'

'Huh?' For a moment, all she could do was blink at him, before her eyes followed his gaze, seeing what he had meant. Quickly, she lowered her weapon, taking the arrow back in hand. 'Oh right. Sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone out here yet.'

Blushing in embarrassment, she looked down at the handsome blond boy on the ground, wondering what he had heard of her angry muttering. It made her tone a bit brassy when she continued: 'Has you mother never told you should never sneak up on someone with a weapon?'

'Yeah, but I guess I never paid much attention to it,' the boy joked in return, a warm smile lingering around his mouth as he excepted the hand she offered to help him up. 'Sorry if I scared you though. It wasn't my intention.'

'It's …it's alright. Apologies accepted.' For a moment, she couldn't help but being infatuated by his appearance. He was about the same height as she, with ashy blond hair, blue eyes, broad shoulders…but the best part, she had to admit, was his open face when he smiled. It made him look very young and innocent.

'Thanks.' Once up, he released her hand to brush off the dirt from his clothes. Brands, she noticed. So he was also one of the rich kids. This made his somewhat relaxed attitude a bit of a mystery to her. Most people around here would now have been scolding her head off for dirtying their precious clothes.

For a moment she just stood and watched him, her eyes unconsciously following his hands, who were now brushing the dirt of his butt, until it hit her what she was doing. Oh no. Desperately in need for some diversion, she started to clean up the mess she had made; one quick look on her watch told her lunchtime was almost over anyway. She better had to hurry too, if she wanted to eat and catch up with Madge before class, like she had promised.

She put the unused arrow back into the quiver, then headed over to the target to retrieve the remaining arrows. 'So, what are you doing here anyway,' she asked him over her shoulder. 'If you're here for Brutus, you're early. He has told me the training starts at two o'clock today.'

Brutus Thorndale was the coach of the prestigious Ryedale football team, the Celtic B Tigers. He once played for the team himself, but after a bad knee injury, his success on the field faded, so he had to quit. Being in his thirties, he had the reputation and appearance of a lean, mean, fighting machine, but he somehow seemed to like Katniss, and he didn't mind if she used his field for some shooting practice.

The boy stopped his activities to look up at her. 'I beg your pardon?'

She couldn't help but laugh at his questionable tone. 'Brutus. You know…blond hair, broad shoulders….your coach?' She frowned when he still didn't seem to get it. She wasn't talking Japanese here, now was she? 'For the game Saturday?'

_Coach? Game? What was she talking about? Oh!_ Suddenly, he realised she was talking about the football game that was scheduled for Saturday. Man, how could he have forgotten? Everyone has been talking about it for days.

'I'm not a Tiger,' he confessed, shoving his hands back into his pockets of his jeans as he walked towards her. 'Nor am I a real fan of the game. Somehow, the sight of a couple of guys punching each other's head off for some ball doesn't quite appeal to me.' Crossing his arms as he leaned against the target, he tried to catch her attention again. 'I just came by because I saw you shooting, and I have to say you're really good at it.'

'Huh?' For a moment her grey eyes met his blue ones in surprise, and then he detected the faintest hint of a smile around her lips. Very charming, he though, allowing his eyes to linger over her delicate features. But before he could really take a good look at her, she bent her head, taking his view away. 'I'm alright I guess.'

He smiled to comfort her. 'Don't be modest. You're more than alright if you mind me saying. You've practically nailed every arrow in there. Were did you learn to shoot like that?'

She just shrugged, avoiding his stare. 'I don't know. I just shoot.'

'You just shoot?' he repeated, his eyes widening in shock. 'No way. Someone who's that good cannot be an amateur. You must have a personal trainer or something…?'

'Yeah right. As if everybody can affort one. And why are you so interested in me anyway? Don't you have some better things to do?' She countered a bit sharper then she had intended. She had been charmed by his flattery, sure, but when he had mentioned the trainer, he anger caught up with her again. So, he remained one of the snobby rich guys after all. Damn! With the arrows resting on her arm, she started to walk back to the quiver again, leaving him behind. He followed quickly.

'Hey, what's the matter,' he asked, a bit taken aback by her change of attitude. 'I haven't offend you now, have I?'

'No!' she answered, getting more agitated by the moment. His questions were bringing back other memories to her as well. Memories she didn't want to face right now. She knew it was not reasonable of her to blame him for that, but she wanted him to leave.

Ok, this was clearly going nowhere. She was getting more and more pissed at him, and even though he didn't know why exactly, he knew he had to calm her down before she would storm off on him.

'Alright alright, I'm sorry. Again. Let me start over, ok? My name is Peeta. Peeta Mellark. What's yours?'

Still smiling, he blocked her way so she had to stop. He was about to offer her his hand to shake it, but she didn't respond. Instead, her mouth dropped. 'O no.'

His smile melted away like snow in sunshine. 'Hey…' He lowered his hand, again having no clue what came over her. 'Are you alright?'

'You. You're one of the Ric…One of them.' Suddenly in a hurry to get away, she took the quiver in one hand and the bow in the other. 'O my... I'm sorry, but I have to go now,' she told him over her shoulder as she made a sprint for the locker-rooms. 'Nice meeting you. Bye.'

'Oh…hey…wait a minute.' He immediately began to pursuit her again. 'Please don't go. You haven't even told me your name yet.'

'Glimmer,' she shouted back, using the name of one of her classmates; she didn't like the girl anyway. 'My name is Glimmer.'

'Glimmer, wait, please.'

_Hell no_, she though, pacing up even more. _Not in a million years buddy! I don't want any more trouble!_ 'I'm sorry,' she apologized for a second time, opening the door so she could just slip through it. 'Maybe next time.' And she slammed the door shut.

Panting, he stopped, bending over to catch his breath. Heck, what was that all about? He just wanted to be nice to her. 'Glimmer…' he repeated the silly name she had given him. 'That doesn't really suit her.'

Suddenly, he heard people laughing, the noise coming from above. Looking up, he saw Marvel and Cato, hanging out of the window. 'Nicely done Loverboy. O Glimmer, wait, don't go. Yep, she's really, totally into you for sure,' Cato sneered, grinning from ear to ear.

'Just get lost you two,' Peeta shouted back in pretend anger, not at all offended by their mockery. His eyes drawn back by the now closed doors of the lady lockers, he just smiled. 'Till next time then,' he whispered. 'Glimmer.'

* * *

'You ran into _who_?' Madge asked in awe when Katniss told her the whole story.

'Please Madge, not so loud! Not everybody has to know,' Katniss hissed, immediately hushing her down in the hope nobody had overheard them. In respond, Madge lowered her volume. 'Sorry, but it's just so…unreal. Why would he have come to you in the first place?'

'I dunno. And I don't care, really. He's one of the Richies.' Katniss shrugged, poking absently into her salad. 'I mean, they're not nice, right?'

'Well, of course I don't know them personally, and thank the heavens for that, but from what I've heard, he isn't such a bad ass, really. Not in comparison with the others. And Cato is the worst.'

'Like I said, I don't care. Hopefully I never see him again.' But the moment she said it, she knew it was not true. In reality, it was quite the opposite. He seemed nice when he tried to start a conversation with her, and the smile that had lingered around his mouth had also reached his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. _Stop it Everdeen_, she kicked herself mentally, forcing herself to stay focused. No point in swooning over a boy she knew she could never have. Better stay focused on the real important things.

'Well, he _is_ kind of hot. I have seen him walk in the hallways of the school with the others. I know a lot of girls who would do anything to get his attention.'

'A lot of girls, but not me. Now finish your pizza before I snatch it.' Katniss said, getting frustrated by Madge insistence. She never should have told her in the first place…such a stupid thing to do. But that's the problem with Madge…you can never keep any secrets from her. Not even if you want to…she just keeps nagging and nagging until it's either telling or committing suicide. 'Oh, I just wish school was over and we could go home again. Oh, have I told you Gale is back in town?'

'Gale?' Katniss immediately had her attention. 'Gale as in Gale Hawthorne?'

She nodded, a smile curling around his lips. She had said the magic words.

'Gale as in that hottie Gale?'

Her smile dropped. 'Well, I would not actually call him a hottie,' Katniss began, feeling a bit awkward to refer to her best friend like that. 'But yeah, he's back from LA. I saw him this morning, all tanned up, on my way to school. He invited me to come over after school.'

'You're so lucky, you know that? Sometimes, I wish I'd be you.'

'You want to come too?' Katniss asked, knowing Gale wouldn't mind. He had seen Madge a couple of times before, and they seemed to get along pretty well.

'Does a fish needs water to breath?' Madge answered, already getting excided. 'Of course I want to come. I…Oh!'

She had shoved her seat a few feet from the table without looking, and had bumped into someone. 'Excuse m…' Her eyes widened in horror when she turned to the person she had bumped into. 'O…no.'

'You…little…bitch…' Cato hissed, the content of his tray smeared all over his shirt. 'Why don't you watch were you going, stupid?'

'I'm…I'm so sorry,' Madge stuttered, not being able to tear her eyes off his dirty clothes. She looked like a dear in headlights, frozen in fear by the sudden danger.

'Sorry?' He repeated her calmly, but his eyes told her he was furious. 'Sorry? Tell me, does 'sorry' provides me with a clean shirt again? Huh? Does it?'

She flinched. 'No…'

'No! Exactly! You twit!' He wanted to say a lot more, but Katniss interfered before he could utter another word. 'Shut up, you big oaf. She told you she was sorry. What else do you want to hear from her?'

She gasped for air as his eyes fell down on her, lurking at her with disinterested eyes. '_What_ did you just call me?' he asked, his tone dark, challenging her to respond. And she knew she was in trouble.


	3. SOS

**Disclaimer: Remember, I just write this for fun. I don't own any rights what so ever; the hunger games and all its characters are property of Suzanne Collins. Also, the idea of an exclusive high school with a gang of four boys ruling it, is from the manga Boys over Flowers, or Hana Yori Dango. **

* * *

'Eh…' Slightly shaken by her own action, her eyes met his with more courage than she actually felt. Being at least a head taller, he towered above her like a giant. That, plus his muscular build and the brutality in his eyes, almost made her wish she hadn't opened her mouth.

'I…' _Don't flinch_, she ordered herself when he brought his face even closer to hers in another attempt to intimidate her, feeling very small under his scrutinizing gaze. 'Yes?'

'I…'_Come on Everdeen, he's nothing but a big kid…remember, having money doesn't make him better than you._

'What, the cat got your tongue?' He mocked, smirking at her displayed weakness. In spite of her fear, she blushed in anger. That son of a….!

'Please…she…she meant you no harm. It…it was an accident.'

He snorted. Then suddenly, a spark of recognition came into his eyes. 'Wait a minute, I remember you…the girl with the arrows…you're that Glimmer girl, right?'

She frowned at that. So he had overheard her conversation with Peeta then. Or maybe Peeta had told them already how she had left him on the field. O boy, could it get any better?

'No. My name is Katniss,' she told him resentfully, knowing further lying would be pointless because he would find out eventually. 'I'm from D-12.'

'Hmpf. Do I look as if I care?' He was about to shove her aside, but Marvel took hold of his shoulder. 'Now come on Cato, give the girl a break here. She's right, it was an accident. No need to get all fucked up about it.' He gave Madge a supportive wink. 'Besides, they're cute.'

This earned him a lethal stare from his friend. 'I don't care if they're cute or not. Have you seen my shirt? I cannot wear this any more!'

Marvel shrugged. 'Oh come on. You have plenty enough of those back home.'

'That's not the point! That bitch will pay!' Still pissed, Cato turned his gaze back to Katniss, scanning her with arrogant eyes. 'You. Weakling. Just tell me you're sorry and step aside. And hurry up, before I change my mind about it.'

Katniss mouth dropped for a second time this day. No way. He was letting her off the hook? For a moment she felt relieved. But then she heard Madge timid voice, and she fell a spurt of guild as well. 'Just do as he says,' her friend encouraged her with a slight smile. 'I'll be fine. Just do it.'

'Well? I haven't got all day you know,' Cato taunted, his teal eyes already focusing back on his first victim. Madge shrank in fear under his annihilating gaze.

'Cato,' Marvel nervously tried to mingle in again, knowing were this would lead to, but his friend hushed him before he could finish. 'Not now Marve!'

Noticing he was about to shove her aside again so he could get to Madge, Katniss threw herself at him, claiming his attention.

'No, I will not apologize,' she yelled as anger took over; she was shivering like a leaf in a strong breeze, but her hand unconsciously formed into a fist. 'Why should I, when all I did was sticking up for my friend?'

'Why you little-' Cato looked as if he was about to strike her, but she stood her ground, too distracted by her own hate to show him any fear. 'Yes?' she asked, daring him to continue. 'Come on big boy, talk to me!'

'Wow,' Marvel muttered, stunned by her bold action. This was the first time someone actually stood up against Cato; normally, people just panicked when he yelled at them, wanting to get away as quick as possible. This girl had some balls!

'Don't mess with me girl,' Cato warned her between clenched teeth. 'Peeta seems to like you, but I swear to you, if you dare talking to me like that again, I will-'

'What, sock me? Violate me? What?' She knew she was overdoing it, but at this point, she was too mad to even care.

For a moment he only blinked in response; apparently, he hadn't expected this. But after the initial shock, his arrogance took over again. So she wanted to play games huh?

'Whatever.' He shoved her away from him as if she was nothing but an irritating bug, making his retreat from the cafeteria. A dangerous smirk lingered around his lips as he turned his head once more to face her. 'Alright then, have it your way. If it's war you want, then it's war you will get. See you around…Katniss.'

As he disappeared through the heavy double doors, she felt how two arms were slammed around her torso; someone was hugging her firmly. 'Katniss, you idiot. Why the hell did you do that?' she heard Madge saying, her voice all creaked up by her tears. 'He was about to let you go!'

'That was a very brave thing of you to do,' Marvel told her, giving her an appreciative look. 'Cato is not the kind of man who expects a retort. Especially not the one you just gave him.'

'He's going after me for this, isn't he?' Katniss asked him bluntly as their eyes locked. He nodded. 'Yeah, I'm afraid so. He would not be Cato if he wouldn't. But don't worry. We will keep him under control,' he assured her, before he also made a sprint towards the doors. She gulped, as two words slipped into mind. _Yeah right._

* * *

Looking up from his book, Gale turned his head to the digital clock on the dresser. 16:58. She could be here any minute now. Better get to work. He shoved the book back onto its shelf and got up from his chair. He switched the radio on and entered the kitchen to collect the lemonade and cookies he'd promised her. O, he couldn't wait to see her expression when he told her the news from LA. She would be so thrilled! Packed with all kinds of goodies, he was about to stash it all onto the coffee table, when he heard some noise from the hallway. Ah. If that wasn't his long awaited guest.

'I'm back!' Sighing, Katniss opened the door of Gale's house and stepped inside, throwing her backpack onto the wooden floor as she stumbled further into the hallway. _I'm so dead. O, why couldn't I keep my temper? I can't quit school. Mom will kill me! But I can't go back either. Not after my confrontation with the Richies. O, what am I going to do?_

Almost on cue, the door of the living room flew open, and Gale came towards her, smiling from ear to ear as he walked towards her. 'Catnip! Glad you could make it on time.' He took her in his arms for a hug, and she gladly hugged him back. _At least I have him_, she thought bitterly, when she took a step back again. He was studying her face with concerned eyes. 'Katniss, is there something wrong? You look troubled.'

'Oh, just some things at school. It's not a big deal.' She turned her head as Madge stumbled in too. 'Oh, I also brought a friend with me. I hope you don't mind.'

'Of course not,' he assured her right away, though his eyes told her a different story. Why? He had nothing against Madge right? But he passed her before she could ask, friendly hugging the other girl too. 'Hi Madge, long time not seen. How are you doing?'

'Not so good I'm afraid,' she responded, also disposing herself of her bag, as she exchanged glances with Katniss. 'Will you tell him, or do I have the honor?'

'Tell me what?' Gale asked in reply as he guided them into the leaving room, getting more and more interested. 'I know she mentioned something about school when she came in.'

Katniss shook her head as she let herself fall onto the nearest chair, pressing her fingertips at her right temple as if she was suffering from a headache. 'No Madge, I don't want to hear anymore of it. Please. I just want…to forget.'

Now, Gale was definitely interested to hear more. 'So, what happened?' he asked, begging Madge with his eyes to continue her story. She just nodded, taking a cookie from the table as she sat beside him. 'Katniss bumped into the Richies today.'

'The Richies?' Gale asked with a grin, already ridiculing the name. 'Who are they?'

'Just some stupid guys at school. Really Madge, you're making a lot of fuss over nothing.' Katniss said, bending forward as she reached for a cookie as well. Madge immediately snapped her head to the right so she could meet her gaze. 'I'm not Katniss, and you know it! You saw what happened to the others.'

Nibbling on her Oreo Katniss just shrugged, acting all cool as if she didn't care. 'Well, maybe I'm not like them.' Of course it was a lie. The mere thought of facing school tomorrow was enough to make her nauseous.

Madge just sighed at that. She bit her lip as she lowered her eyes towards the floor. 'I'm…I'm so sorry I messed it all up. If I had been more careful…'

'Are you kidding me?' Katniss rolled her eyes. 'It's not your fault Madge. His reaction, it was just absurd. I've never seen anyone freak out like that before. And over what? Ok, you spilled some of his juice over his shirt…so? Big deal!'

Madge shivered at the memory. 'I didn't even know anyone could be that scary. Brrr.'

Katniss nodded because she had to agree on that. And it also made her wonder. How could anyone like that be friends with someone like Peeta? Peeta…For some reason the blue eyed blonde just kept popping into her head. He had seemed nice when he complimented her on her shooting skills. Hmm... Maybe not all the Richies were bad...

'Katniss?'

'Huh?' Distracted from her thoughts, she looked up, seeing both Gale and Madge stare at her. 'What?' she asked when they both kept silent. Sighing, Gale just took the plate with cookies from the table. 'Another Oreo?'

* * *

'Foolish girl. Does she even know who she's messing with?' Slamming his fist at the nearest wall, Cato expressed his anger, wanting to do a lot more to the girl who had dared to defy him. That haughty bitch! 'O, but I will get her for this. No lowborn will ever mess with me. When I'm done with her she'll wish she had never been born!'

'Ok, I see it is _that time_ of the month again. Really Cato, will there ever be a day you don't have a fight with anyone?' Shaking his head in plain mockery, Finnick sluggishly stepped into the room without the slightest notion of what had happened. Marvel just shrugged idly as his friend joined him on the big black leather sofa; he had stopped listening to Cato for quite some time now, already familiar with the long flow of curses.

'You know Finnick, that's what you usually say to a woman? Although in Cato's case, you might have a point…' He turned his head to face him. 'And you? How are things with Annie?'

'Best not talk about it,' Finnick sighed as he relaxed in his seat, his arms resting on the back of his seat. 'She still doesn't want to see me, but she did pick up the phone last time I called, so at least she is willing to talk to me again. I know it's not an ideal situation, but it is a start.'

'Hmpf…I'll say you dump her and find yourself a new girlfriend…a real one this time,' Cato muttered, extending his fury on his friend now. It made Finnick and Marvel exchange looks, both holding their laughter. 'Look who's talking…you've never even had a girlfriend.'

'What are you talking about?' Cato stumbled back as if he had been hit, causing the other two to laugh even louder. 'Of course I've had girlfriends!'

'Cato, the ones under your bed don't count,' Marvel added sweetly, knowing it would fuel his friends' anger even further. But it was fun. And at least he was talking about something else than the girl in the cafeteria.

Cato snorted, embarrassed by their comment but determined not to show it. 'No Marve, that's your department,' he backfired coldly, not getting the desired reaction as the other boy just grinned in respond. 'That may be so, but at least _I _get some.' He rolled his eyes. 'Oh forget it! Why am I even bothering myself with you assholes?'

'Eh, because we're suppose to be your buddies?' Finnick tried to enlighten him once more. 'Although, with your kind of behaviour, it's a bloody miracle you even have friends. So, what kind of the crime was it this time? No, let me guess. Someone has spelled your name wrong on the chalk board?'

'Suck me Finnick.' Livid, Cato turned his back at him, staring out of the window in an attempt to cool down. 'I don't care what you guys are saying. That bitch challenged me, and I'm going to take her down, with or without your help.'

'Ho, wait a minute. Her? Your new victim is a woman?' Finnick snapped his head towards Marvel. 'And you knew about this?'

'Cato, don't do anything stupid,' Marvel warned, acting all serious again, ignoring Finnick's reproachful stare. 'If you go after this girl, you might get into trouble with Peeta. He seems genuinely interested in her.'

Cato just shrugged at that, not impressed. 'I don't worry about that. Peeta is not a fool; he would never be serious about a girl that low. And besides, he just met her today.'

'All I'm saying is, low or not, you better be careful. Why don't you think it over, before you do something you'll regret?'

* * *

**a/n: I just want to tell you how I appreciate the reviews I've already received for this story. Annarosen, Alwaysreading25, Peetame and Guest: thank you so much for taking the afford to review. I just love Hana Yori Dango and the Hunger Games, and I couldn't resist to write a story were I could mingle those two together. **

**Please stay tuned!**

. / .


	4. A good start

**Disclaimer: Remember, I just write this for fun. I don't own any rights what so ever; the hunger games and all its characters are property of Suzanne Collins. Also, the idea of an exclusive high school with a gang of four boys ruling it, is from the manga Boys over Flowers, or Hana Yori Dango. **

* * *

'Argh…' Getting herself comfortable for the seventeenth time this night, her eyes flew to the red digital numbers of her alarm clock on her nightstand. Six o'clock already; just one hour before she had to get up and get ready for school. Although still tired, Katniss pushed herself up from the mattress. It was no use trying to get some sleep now. She'd better get up and take a cool shower or something. Maybe that would clear her head a bit.

Throwing the thin summer blankets aside, she climbed out off bed. As she sluggishly gathered her stuff for her early morning ritual – toothbrush, towels, her make-up –, her troubled thoughts went back to the fight she had with Gale the other day. She wondered if she had been too harsh on him. After all, he only did what he had thought was best for them, what was best for the band. It was an opportunity of a lifetime, and who was she to reject such a generous offer?

She sighed, thinking about Gale's agitated words before they parted. _You don't have to decide right away. I just want you to think for a minute and realise what you are saying no to…then, if you decide that's really what you want, I just tell him we'll decline, ok? But please, take it at least in consideration. _

Turning on the shower, she stepped into the bathtub, letting her skin absorb the cold as the water soaked her within seconds. Quickly, she began to shampoo her hair, letting the foam cover her hands and scalp as she washed the filth out of the long ebony black strands. When she was finally finished, she wrapped a towel around her body and head and stepped onto the white marble tiles, looking at herself in the damped mirror.

She never was very enthusiastic when seeing her own reflection; the brown almond shaped eyes, the long shaped face, the olive colour tan…not that she found herself ugly or anything, just average. She liked the soft curves of her body though, but even with that she just couldn't compete with the likes of Beyonce or Rianah. Not that she wanted to, oh no heaven forbid, but she knew she had to in order to seriously make it in the music business. All the famous artists these days were or incredibly beautiful…or just really goofy. And she was just not up for either category yet.

Drying her hair as she walked trough the corridor to her room, she heard her cell phone going off. Shit. Hurrying herself towards it, she almost bumped into Prim, who just came from her room, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 'What's with the rush? It's not even half past six,' her younger sister said, before she stepped into the bathroom herself, locking the door behind her. Katniss quickly grabbed her phone from her nightstand and saw she had a text from Madge. Quickly, she opened it. _Sorry about last night._ _Hope you and Gale make up soon. He was right you know. See you today at school. Nervous? Madge._

For a moment, she only blinked at the message. Nervous? Why would she be nervous? There weren't any tests scheduled for today, now were there? Then she remembered her little run into Cato. O hell, how could she have forgotten? Yesterday, it had been all she could have think of, but her quarrel with Gale had somehow put it all into the background.

The memory of the spike haired blonde alone made her wish she had an excuse to skip class today. But that would only prove her being a weakling, and she didn't want that.

As she peered into her closet, searching through her wardrobe for the usual knee-length skirt and blouse - she hated the dull outfit, but school protocol insisted on wearing them - her eyes fell on the worn out jeans she kept for practicing with the band.

A wicked smile crept upon her face. She could already see the shocked faces of her classmates if she ever dared to walk into class dressed in it. With a bit of hesitation she took it from the shelf. Why not? If she was going to be a pariah, why not wear what she liked?

_Stop. You don't know that for sure_, a tiny voice within her spoke. _Who knows, maybe that Cato guy will not take revenge at all. Why not wait, before you turn all rebellious and risk all you have build up this last few years?_

She bit her lip for a minute, staring at the jeans in her hands as she battled with herself what to do. Oh, screw it.

Fifteen minutes later, she hurried down the stairs, walking into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. Her mother was already sitting at the kitchen table, reading her morning newspaper with a cup of coffee in reach.

'Good morning.' Katniss greeted her, opening the fridge to take some eggs and a pack of milk from the door. 'Is Prim not down yet?'

She heard the newspaper rustle as he mother flipped it to the next page. 'No, I haven't seen her y…' Her mother voice died down and Katniss could just feel her glance, examining her from head to toe. 'Katniss, what on earth are you-'

'Do you also want an egg mother?' Katniss interrupted her sweetly before she could finish her sentence, already knowing what she was about to say. 'I can bake one for you if you want.'

Her mother stayed quiet for a while, and Katniss almost feared she would continue her protest, but in the end she just answered: 'That will be nice dear. Thank you,' and turned back to her newspaper.

Relieved she had avoided the argument, Katniss took the frying pan from the cupboard and put it on the stove. She didn't want to have another squabble with her mother. Not now, when things finally got better between them. After her father died four years ago, all they could do was bicker with each other. Katniss blamed her mother for going up in her work as a real estate manager, leaving her with the upbringing of Prim. Her mother on the other hand blamed her for not having any understanding for her position. She had two kids to feed and a mortgage to pay off; how would she be able to do that, if not by hard labour?

'Mmm, eggs! Can I have some too Katniss? Please, can I?' Prim asked hungrily as she joined them a minute later, wearing a summer dress of blue cotton, her long blonde hair nicely dressed up into two neat braids.

'Of course little duck. How do you want your eggs?'

'Scrambled!' she answered immediately, taking a seat beside their mother. Then, her eyes suddenly widen. 'Wow,' she said, revering to Katniss unusual outfit. 'Are you going to see Gale today?'

Katniss just shrugged in respond. 'Not that I know…maybe I'll drop by later…why?'

'Well, you look so cool today.' Prim sighed, letting her chin rest slightly on the palm of her hand. 'I wish I could look like that. So beautiful.'

'Don't be silly. Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? Such a pretty little thing.'

The smile Katniss send her little sister was warm and genuine as she brought the frying pan to her plate. 'Here you go. One scrambled egg for milady.'

'Thanks.' As Prim dug in to her meal, Katniss turned to the furnace again, putting the pan back on the stove as she reached for another egg to crack.

'Katniss?'

'Yes Prim?'

'Are you by any chance seeing someone?'

'What?' Knitting her eyebrows in surprise, Katniss looked over her shoulder at Prim. 'No, of course not. What's making you say that?'

'Well, someone called for you the other day. Said his name was Peeta?'

'Shit!' Suddenly having butterfingers, she hurriedly balanced the egg between her hands in the hope not to drop it on the floor. Of course it was a lost case. As the egg fell into a slimy mush at her feet, Katniss turned her burning cheeks towards her sister. 'Who did you say has called?'

Startled by the somewhat extreme reaction of her sister, Prim didn't answer right away. 'Eh… Peeta…Peeta something, I don't remember his last name.'

'Did…did he leave a message?'

Prim shook her head. 'When I told him you weren't there, he just hung up.'

Their mother was also looking up from her paper, observing her eldest daughter with concern in her eyes. 'Why Katniss, you seem shocked. Is something the matter?'

'No. I….I just wasn't expecting a call from him, that's all.' As she began to clean up the mess she'd made, her mind was working on full speed. _How the hell did he get our home-number?_ _And what's with all the mystery? If he had wanted to talk to me, at least he could have asked Prim if I could call him back later._

'So, this Peeta guy…is he a friend of yours from school,' her mother informed casually, taking a sip from her coffee. Katniss rolled her eyes. _Argh…_

'Actually, he is. Kind off. He's ok.' After throwing the tissue with raw egg into the trash bin she washed her hands and took an apple and a sandwich from the fridge, stuffing it all into her backpack. Then she leaned in to her mother to give her a peck on the cheek. 'Well, I will be off then.'

Her mom nodded. 'Just be careful, ok?'

'You know I always will momma. See you two tonight. Oh, and I'm taking the car today, ok? Thanks.' Before her mother could protest, she walked into the hallway and through the garage door. Two minutes later, she drove off with screaming tires, on her way to school.

'Oh, come on…Not another one.' Sighing, she hit the brake to stop for the red light. While she waited impatiently for it to turn green again, she reached forward, pushing the play button of the CD player. In a second, Men at Work's 'Down Under' filled the car.

'Oh yeah.' Setting the speakers on full volume, she began to sing along with the lyrics and made a left turn. Checking her rear view mirror, she saw a blue station wagon making the same turn. Hmm…she could have sworn that she had seen it before. Strange.

Not making much of a fuss of it though, she continued her way…until, ten minutes later, it was still three cars behind her, while she had made a couple of turns already. Not feeling very comfortable with this, she took another left turn to see what it would do…Without hesitation, it followed.

Ok, this was more than weird. She speeded up a little; at the next lights, she switched lines at the last minute, forcing the other car to give up. Or at least she thought. When she looked back into the mirror again, it was still there; it was even closing in on her now. She might have seen who her stalker was, if it weren't for the dark coloured windows.

Stepping on the gas, she made one last turn, racing to school in the hope she could get him of her trail. Ignoring the traffic lights turning into red, she sped over the high way crossing, missing the crossing truck by nearly an inch. It earned her a lot of angry honks, but she didn't care much…at least she got rid of her stalker.

By the time she drove up on Raydale's driveway, her hands were all shaky from the adrenaline. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

_What was going on? First that stupid call from Peeta, and now this…Ok Everdeen, don't get all messed up about this. It was probably just some fucked up teenager who thinks it's funny to scare the living shit out of people. Better stay focused. Remember, you are above all this. _

She shook her head as she parked her yellow Citroën 2CV not too far from the building; it was still early, so there was plenty of room. Pushing the gear leverfrom D into P, she took hold of the key and turned the engine off. When she felt the car still moving, she pulled up the brake as well. Damn, she always forgot that one.

Taking hold of the steering wheel, she sighed, staring at the building in front of her. Closing her eyes, she silently started to count till ten. _Ok, here goes nothing._

Opening her door, she stepped onto the concrete in the most casual way she could, ignoring the stares that were already her part. _Yeah, have a good look_, she thought rebelliously. This is what a normal teenage girl looks like. Acting like everything was perfectly normal, she slammed the door behind her and, after locking everything up, headed towards the school entrance. With her army boots, her tight jeans and the short sleeve black t-shirt, she totally fell out of tune in comparison to the other girls. She even had braided her long hair were most girls wore their hair in buns. But she didn't care. For the first time in months, she actually felt like her old self again. With every step she took, she felt stronger then ever. That was, until Principal Crane stopped her in her tracks.

'So, Ms. Everdeen. Where are we going today?'

'Eh…to class,' she answered, rolling her eyes at the stupidity of the question. Crane just shook his head, stern as ever as his eyes scanned her haughty from top to bottom. 'Not in this outfit. You and I both know this school has a strict protocol concerning our daily garment. No exceptions. So I suggest you go back home and change into some more appropriate clothing.'

'Well, no offence of course, but the ones I wear at the moment are more then proper for me,' Katniss backfired without shame. It took the presumptuous smile right off his face.

'I'm not going to repeat myself Ms. Everdeen. So, please, do as I told you and go home to change.' He'd already turned his back to her, when she snapped: 'Say whatever you want. I'm not going to.'

He sighed deeply. 'Do you rather have me to suspend you? Because if you decide to continue this difficult behaviour, I see no other option.'

'Any problems Seneca?'

Crane, startled by the sudden interruption, looked up from their conversation. When he saw who had been so bold, the smile was back on his face. 'Not at all, Mr. Mellark. I was just reminding this girl here of our school protocols.'

_Mellark? O no._ Straightening her back as she met his blue eyes, she ignored the upcoming need to flee.

'Glimmer?' The blue orbs widen when he recognised her, and widen even more when they took in her cool rock chick appearance. Soon, an appreciative smile made his lips curl. 'Well, you're looking very different today.'

'Actually, it's Katniss,' she corrected him coolly, praying she would not blush. Why had she been such a dork to give him the wrong name in the first place?

His smile only widened. 'I heard. Marvel already told me.'

His turned to Crane, who was still standing close, and nodded. 'It's alright. I will take it from here.'

'As you wish,' Crane only said, giving her one last glare before he retreated to the cafeteria. That was also one of the other privileges the Richies had; they had no restrictions. Because of the money and influence of their families, even the teachers and the members of the board had to humour them in their wishes.

She snorted. 'Pompous old geezer. '

'Don't you mind him. He's just one of the old school, that's all.' Peeta couldn't help but whistle as he looked her over once more. 'Well I must say you surely have some guts to show up at school like this.'

'What, does a girl in jeans shock you?' she teased, already a little warming up to him.

He shook his head at that, running his hand through his hair as he regarded her with an impish smile. 'Well I have to admit, it did at first. But I like your outfit very much...it suits you.'

'You do huh?' She could help but smile; it made her grey eyes sparkle with life as they met his. For a moment he held his pace, taken by the beauty she was broadcasting. Noticing this, she suddenly became nervous. 'Well, I think I better get going. I don't want to be late for class.'

He nodded, but just before she could walk away, he gently grabbed her wrist to stop her. 'Wait. Will I see you later, in the cafeteria? I would like to talk to you a bit more.'

She seemed to hesitate for a moment and then nodded in agreement. 'Ok. Sure. Why not?'

'Great. I'll see you then. You know where we dine, don't you?'

'Eh...sure?' O no, what had she agreed on? As he started his way back to the cafateria, she remembered something. 'Oh, before I forget… Why did you call me yesterday? Was there something you wanted to talk about?'

'Huh?' He turned towards her again, blinking his eyes in wonder. 'Call you?'

'Yes. My sister told me you had tried to reach me? I was at a friends, so I-'

'Katniss,' he interrupted her as a frown darkened his features. 'It wasn't me. I didn't call you yesterday.'

* * *

**a/n: Thank you all for reading this. When I first began to write this chapter, I wanted to focus more on the drama at school, but instead ended up with this. Not that I'm complaining; I'm happy with this chapter, and all the idea's I orginally had for this chapter will be transported to the next. **

**Please, if you liked this, review; it works very stimulating. Already 8 fav's and 18 alerts. Yeah!**


	5. Look what the cat dragged in

**Disclaimer: Remember, I just write this for fun. I don't own any rights what so ever; the hunger games and all its characters are property of Suzanne Collins. Also, the idea of an exclusive high school with a gang of four boys ruling it, is from the manga Boys over Flowers, or Hana Yori Dango. **

_He…He didn't call me? But if Peeta didn't, who…?_ Still bothered over the peculiar call, which had became even more peculiar now, she absentmindedly stepped into the classroom; at the same time, all the present students turned their heads into her direction, mouths gaping as she nonchalantly took her seat.

'Well, look what the cat dragged in…' Crossing her arms as she took an intimidating pose, the real Glimmer claimed her attention, looking down on her with an arrogant smirk. 'What's the matter Everdeen? Had nothing better to wear today?'

'Just buzz off will you.' Not really in the mood to talk, Katniss simply ignored her as she took her books and notebook from her bag, readying herself for class. But Glimmer was not someone who was easily taken aback. Planting her hand palms on either sides of Katniss desk, she bended over to meet Katniss eyelevel. 'We actually weren't expecting you today. Not after your little bump into Cato in the cafeteria…' she continued as her smirk widened.

Katniss just met the blonde's gaze coolly, then sighed as she realised the other girl would not leave her in peace soon. 'Ok Glimmer, what do you want?'

'What would I possibly want from a commoner like you? Don't flatter yourself girl…I just wanted to warn you.' Standing up straight again, Glimmer took Katniss notebook from her desk, flipping the pages as if she was looking for something of interest, in the meanwhile glancing over at Katniss. 'Cato is not a nice guy. You've seen what he has done to the other students who'd crossed him... Why don't you save yourself the trouble and just leave while you still can?'

'Well, thanks for the _kind_ advice. Maybe I will think about it.' Getting pissed at the impertinence the girl was displaying, Katniss quickly snatched the notebook back from Glimmers fingers. Glimmer just stuck her hands in the air in mocked surrender. 'Suit yourself. Just don't think too long. You know how nasty those things can get.'

'Leave her be Glimmer. She doesn't need your pep talk,' Madge told her frostily, taking an aggressive pose as well. 'Why don't you go back to your friends?'

Offended, Glimmer didn't waste a minute to put her back in place. 'Mind your own business Madge. You're not so save either if you're sticking up for a pariah.'

'I know. Big deal. I'm not going to forsake my friend just to save my own skin.'

Glimmer snorted. 'Fine. You're just a loser anyway. Just because your farther is the mayor doesn't mean you have to act so snotty, Madge Undersee!'

'Yeah, well, your farther is just a mere jeweller, so keep your mouth shut.'

'Thanks,' Katniss whispered to her as Glimmer hit the road, pissed as hell. 'Don't mention it,' Madge told her as she took her seat as well. 'I'm sorry I wasn't there for you sooner. I've missed you at the lockers.'

Katniss wanted to tell her about Peeta, but at the same moment ms. Trinket entered the room, carrying a bundle of paper on her arm. 'Ok class, I know that I'm late and I'm sorry. If you would all take your seat now, we can begin.'

Walking towards her desk, her eyes fell on Katniss. 'Oh, Ms. Everdeen! What an ...eh... interest choice of clothing you have today. Has the principal seen you like this?'

'Yes Ms. Trinket,' Katniss answered with a straight face, knowing were she was going at.

Ms. Trinket blinked in surprise at that. 'Right. Well, in that case I think it's alright then.' As she shook her head in disapproval, she began to hand out the paperwork. 'Well, as you all know the annual fair's coming up next month, and we'll expect a contribution from every student.' A loud sigh echoed trough the room, and people began to protest.

'Excuse me, but can you please explain to us again why we have to do this?' a dark-haired boy asked in an annoyed tone.

'Because, Mr. Jackson…and sit straight up boy, you're ruining your posture...as a school it is our solemn duty to provide to society. Besides, you're going to have so much fun. There will be all kinds of acts, people are going to sing and there will be a lot of pies and cake. Oh, and in the end there will be fireworks.'

The boy was not convinced. 'What are we, twelve? It's all just a waste of good time if you ask me. Why can't we ask people to donate a certain amount of money and be done with it?'

Ms Trinket rolled her eyes, knowing she was fighting a lost cause here. 'Never mind. Now, I want you all to write down what kind of act you're going to perform; it could be everything, as long it falls under the category music, dance or acting.'

'You should sing Katniss' Madge suggested to her, keeping her voice down so only her friend could hear. 'You have such a lovely voice. And it's always a good experience for later.'

'I'm not going to sing in front of the whole school!' Katniss whispered back, already blushing at the mere thought. 'I'm not so much of an entertainer.'

'Well, you have to learn it sometime if you ever want to make it in the music business. Have you already spoken to Gale about it?'

'No, not yet. I still haven't made my mind up.'

'Girls!' Ms. Trinket interrupted them sharply. 'If there is anything important you like to share with the group, please, raise your voice so everyone can hear you. If not, keep quit!'

'Ms. Trinket?' Mr. Beetee asked as he peered from behind the half opened door. 'Sorry to interrupt your class, but can I please borrow Ms Everdeen for a while? Principal Crane likes to have a word with her in his office.'

'Not a bit Anthony. Well, you heard Mr. Beetee, off you go.' Ms. Trinket sweetly ordered Katniss, who hadn't moved an inch yet. She just changes glances with Madge and was about to get up when Mr. Beetee continued: 'You better take your things with you. He told me it could take a while.'

'Oh, in that case; Katniss, be a dear and fill out the form so you can hand it in next class.'

'Yes Ms. Trinket,' Katniss answered, taking her backpack. As she followed Mr. Beetee out of the room, she heard a buzz of voices coming up.

'O my, someone is in trouble.'

'Crane is so going to suspend her.'

With a sigh, she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

_It's probably because of my behaviour this morning. Why else does he want to speak to me?_

Biting her lip as she trough the empty hallway towards the principal's office, she wondered what was going to happen next. Would he suspend her, like he had treated with this morning? Well, she would soon find out. She was about to raise her hand to knock on the door when she heard voices inside. Two men were arguing about something. She recognised the voice of Crane, and the other one sounded quite familiar too, although she couldn't lay a finger on it whose it was. Freezing her hand in mid air, she just stood there and listened in to the conversation, until the door swung open and an agitated Crane almost bumped into her. 'What the-' he grumbled when he saw her jumping aside to make way for him. 'What are you doing here Ms Everdeen?'

'You'd wished to see me?' She answered quickly, a bit surprised by his question.

He frowned at that, and then suddenly remembered. 'O yeah, that's right. I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse me for a minute. Why don't you just enter my office and take a seat in the meanwhile?' And with that, he past her by. She only shook her head in astonishment as she watched him turn around the corner in haste. What the hell was going on? Waiting for the other man to leave the room as well, she stayed outside for a couple of seconds.

When he didn't, she gently opened the door, peering around the corner. 'Hello? Is anybody here?' It appeared to be empty. Weird. Stepping inside, she closed the door behind her and made herself comfortable.

'So you're back. And, what did they say?' Entering the room from the other quarter, Cato looked up from the magazine he was holding, only to find Katniss instead of Crane. He immediately froze in his tracks, gazing at her with wide open eyes. 'You! What the hell are you doing here? And what on earth are you wearing?'

She didn't respond right away, just met his eyes with a horrified expression on her face. Shit! Jumping up from her chair, she grabbed her stuff and was about to retreat from the room when he blocked her way. 'You know, it's very rude not to answer when somebody is asking you a question, Glimmer.' He told her, looking down at her with his nose sticking up in the air.

'It's Katniss!' She bellowed at him. 'And let me pass will you. I didn't know Crane had still company.'

'What do you have to discuss with him? Oh I get it, you want to quit school. Are you giving up so soon? I haven't even started yet.' His eyes began to sparkle, provoking her to respond.

'You would like that, don't you? But I'm not afraid of the likes of you. You're not even worth shit!'

She wanted to push him aside, but he didn't move an inch, just snorted scornfully at her attempt. 'You better be girl. You know, I can be very vicious to my enemies. Don't think I'm going to make any exceptions because you're a girl.' He took hold of her wrist, pulling her close to him. Their noses nearly collapsed as he hissed to her: 'I'm just warning you. You better watch your steps from now on.'

'Get lost!' She jerked at her arm to release it from his grip, but he didn't give in right away. His dark smirk only widened. 'So you have a hot temper then. I like that. We're going to have so-'

The buzzer went, the noise taking away his last words.

'I said, get lost!' Her foot went straight for his ankle, making him cry out in pain. She flinched away the moment his grip on her wrist faltered, and stormed out of the office, almost knocking another student off his feet. Thank god Cato didn't chase her.

As she ran back to the lockers to get her books for next class, she felt people staring at her. Mocking faces, shocked faces, even some sad faces. And some were even pointing at her. 'You're a slut,' a girl she didn't knew said to her in open disgust as she passed her by.

'Hey Katniss, you know my number,' a boy from the football team told her, making the call me sign with his fingers, a leer around his lips. Ok, what was going on?

When she finally reached her locker, she froze. Hey, what had happened here? Staring at the door, she noticed the small dent on the metal, near the lock itself. It looked like somebody had tried to force it open with a screwdriver. O no. Feeling her blood chill in angst, she entered her combination with trembling fingers. But when she opened it slowly to pry inside, she saw nothing special. And nothing was missing either.

She let her breath escape in relief. Whoever wanted to steel form her didn't succeeded. She was just collecting her books and cell phone when suddenly, it went off. Reacting right away, she put her books into her backpack and pushed the receive button. 'Hello?'

'O hello. Have you seen the intranet already?' an unfamiliar voice asked.

For a moment, she had no idea how to reply. 'Who…who am I speaking with?'

'Just look at the intranet. Bye.'


	6. The new Pariah

**Disclaimer: Remember, I just write this for fun. I don't own any rights what so ever; the hunger games and all its characters are property of Suzanne Collins. Also, the idea of an exclusive high school with a gang of four boys ruling it, is from the manga Boys over Flowers, or Hana Yori Dango. **

* * *

Balancing on his left foot in pain, Cato could only watch as Katniss fled the room as fast as she could. That damn bitch! For a moment he was tempted to run after her, but after a few steps he decided against it. After all, he got what he wanted anyway. Although she had not admited it so bluntly, he had seen the fear in her beautiful ash coloured eyes when he had threatened her. Yes, she would just be like all the others. It would not be long before she would beg him for a one way ticket out of school.

'Ms Everdeen?' Crane entered the room again, but when he saw Cato, he stopped in his tracks. Looking stern as ever, Cato wondered if the good man ever smiled, except for that arrogant smirk of his of course. As Crane scanned the room for a sign of Katniss, Cato said dryly: 'You've just missed her.'

Crane just raised a brow. 'I've noticed.' Closing the door discreetly behind him, he simply ignored Cato as he strolled back to his office desk, seating himself into his chair.

'Why did you let me send for that girl in the first place? Mind you boy, like I've mentioned earlier, I don't want to get involved in your little games. You're giving our school a bad name. The things I had to do to cover up your latest escapade with Mr. Connar-'

'This is nothing like that,' Cato replied angrily, snapping his head to Crane as he paced back and forth the room. 'The girl has no right to be here. I've looked her up you know. She's just a daughter of some real estate manager. She's no one of importance. And yet she has an attitude as if she is the queen of Spain! Did you know she dared to stand up to me the other day?'

'Well I'm shocked,' Crane said, shuffling some papers; it couldn't have been more obvious that he was not impressed.

Cato banged his fist hard on the hardwood desk, demanding his attention. 'Can't you work something out? After all, you're the head of this school; your word is law here. Is there no way you can ban her?'

Crane sighed as he leaned back into his chair, making himself comfortable. 'Of course there are ways; there is always a way. But why would I do that? We've never had any problems with her in the past. I've been looking through her school records; they are ideal. So tell me, why would I rid myself of a perfectly good student?'

'Because she doesn't belong here! She is an eyesore!' Cato bellowed, not being able to keep his temper any longer. He grimaced, running his fingers though his spiked hair in his frustration. 'I will not rest until she is out of here, understood?!'

'Look, I'm not saying you have to stop what you are doing. Just…be a little more discrete this time, ok? You've already given me a lot of trouble in the past. I don't need another scandal.'

'Then help me. All you've got to do is find a way to get her expelled. Not a big thing for a man in your position.'

Crane didn't respond right away, instead only met his glare. But when he finally opened his mouth again, his voice was hard and businesslike. 'No Cato. Not this time.'

Gritting his teeth, Cato raised himself onto his full height again. It was clear he fighting the angry words that wanted to leave his mouth. 'I see. Alright. But remember, if you're not going to back me up, I'll do this on my own. And I won't allow any interruptions.'

And with that he paced out of the room, slamming the door with force behind him.

* * *

_Have you seen the intranet already?_ Feeling very uncomfortable as she was trying to figure out the meaning of the question, she noticed the scrutinizing stares of the other students, even her own classmates, as she was walking towards her next class. Was it her imagination, or were they all casting dirty looks at her? But why on earth would they want to do that? Yes, she was dressed a little bit differently today, but what's the big deal with that? She just didn't get it. What was going on here?

She shivered. Maybe it was a good idea to skip class and find a computer first. Maybe she would find something that could explain a few things.

Taking the stairs towards the library, she tried to block out the upsetting whispers that followed her. _Slut. Common trash. Look at that outfit. She never should have been here in the first place._ She gulped. She knew that somehow Cato had to be behind all of this. It was probably some payback for her mingling in the cafeteria. But the only question was, what had he done?

Suddenly someone from behind placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards a hard body as the boy followed her pace. She yelped in surprise.

'So Katniss, you're looking hot today. Would you like to meet me after school?' he asked cocky, his eyes checking her out from top to bottom as his other hand groped her ass. She instinctively smashed her elbow into his rib in reply, surprising him completely; as he bend over in pain, his hand on his painfull stomach, she turned to face him.

'Jerk! Who do you think you are? I don't even know you!'

'You bitch! What was that good for?' He was already retreating when she heard a female voice call out to her. 'Katniss! Oh, thank goodness.'

Katniss turned her head to see Mage rushing over; she also saw the terror on her friends face. 'You're never going to believe what I just found. Look!' Holding her ipad in front of her nose so Katniss could read the text on the screen, she patted at the little message at the right corner. 'I'd just logged in on our school network when I read this. Someone somehow must have published it on the intranet this morning.'

Katniss eyes widened in horror as she took the ipad from her friend. Madge had opened a link, and a list had popped up. But not just a list. With horror she read the title, written in big fat letters: **The top ten high school sluts**_._ And under it was her name and picture; Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire. O no. No wonder everyone was acting so weird.

'You're telling me every kid in school can read this?' she asked in a high pinched voice, almost in panic now; she just could not believe this was actually happening.

Madge nodded, her face as pale as Katniss. 'What are you going to do?'

'Well, we have to go to the principal. This is absurd. They have to remove this from the network at once.' Katniss closed her eyes for a moment; she would not achieve anything by losing her mind. Yes, this was definitely Cato's doing, no question about that. Damn, she would let him pay for this. If that asshole thought he could get rid of her that easily, she had news for him! 'Better not waste another second. Let's go.'

She turned, bumping into Glimmer. Where the hell did she came from?

'Let me pass,' Katniss urged her when she didn't step aside; she didn't like the gleeful expression on the girls face for one bit.

'Why? What's with the rush?' Glimmer asked her, acting totally innocent. But the sadistic glare in her eyes told Katniss otherwise. She had to watch out. 'Just get out of my way. Please,' she asked again, this time a bit less harsh in the hope the girl would obey. It was only wishful thinking; the girl was not at all affected by her plea.

'Again: why? Got any problems?'

'Please Glimmer!' Katniss looked around for some backup, but all the other students present gazed at her as if she was their next meal. Shit. This was going to be bad. She had seen this kind of stuff happening before. It was a fact now; she was the new Pariah. 'What…what do you want…?' she asked suspiciously, now taking a step back.

Glimmer just shrugged. Her face full with glee as she met her eyes, she just spoke sweetly: 'We've heard you're were feeling quite hot…well, maybe this will cool you off.' She heard some noise above her. Alarmed, she started to look up, to see what was going on there. She heard Madge shriek; at the same time she was met by a splash of ice cold water that soaked her completely.

* * *

_Yeah Peeta, as if staring at your watch is going to help_. With a sigh he looked up again, hoping he would get a glimpse of Katniss. Although the cafeteria was already getting crowded, there was still no sign of her. Damn. What could be taking her so long? She was coming right? She'd said so this morning… maybe she's got second thoughts? But why? He had only asked her to meet here so they could talk. It was not yet a date or anything. But he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed when ten more minutes had past and still nobody had showed up. 'Katniss, were are you?' he whispered to himself impatiently.

'Peeta?'

_Finally!_ Turning his head around with high expectations, his enthusiasm dropped when he saw who was calling. 'O, hi Annie.'

'What, not the one you were expecting?' The beautiful girl teased him as she took the seat at the other end of the table. 'You know, I saw you sitting here all by yourself and I thought, why not go over to him for a little chit chat? You are looking kind of sad though. Everything alright? And where's the rest of the gang?' She asked, looking around if she could get a glimpse of them.

Peeta shrugged, taking a gulp from his coke. 'Don't know. They're probably hanging out somewhere.'

'Ok.' She sighed at his gloomy tone. 'Apparently you're not in such a good mood today…what's wrong?'

He growled. He couldn't just tell her he had just been blown off by some girl. His pride wouldn't allow that.

'I just wanted to be by myself for a change. Got a problem with that?' he snapped. But when he saw the hurt on her delicate face, he regretted his harsh words. This was Annie after all. She had not done anything to him.

'Look, I'm sorry. I didn't want to snap at you like that. It's just…' He shook his head, not knowing how to continue without telling her the truth. _Why didn't you show up Katniss_, he asked in silence.

'It doesn't matter Peeta. You don't have to explain.' She had lowered her lashes, looking at her hands now, turning them around in unease as she shut up again. He sighed, feeling more and more terrible about himself. How could a woman ever look so god damn fragile?

Annie Cresta was absolute candy for the eye. She was one of those classical beauties, with her dark flowing hair and dark green eyes, her skin the colour of ivory. Not to mention the tall legs or the slim build of her body. He could imagine why Finnick was so completely bonkers about her. But she was timid. She was very nice, but she wasn't exactly a peoples person. Because of that, she didn't have an awful lot of friends, just Finnick and some friends she had from childhood. And the gang of course. Even mean brutal Cato would do anything for her, even thought she didn't seem to like him that much.

He cleared his throat. 'And what about you?' A grin entered his face. 'Wait, don't tell me. You're still pissed at Finnick.'

'Pissed is not exactly the right word…I'm more disappointed. I don't get him, nor any of you three.' She sighed, leaning on her elbows as she stared into the distance. 'Why are you still friends with him?'

'And with him you mean Cato?' he assumed, knowing her thoughts about him. His grin disappeared again.

'Who else? I've heard about what he did with that boy from D-12. Isn't it sad? I mean, what had the guy ever done to him in the first place?'

'He had called him a beast with no heart,' Peeta remembered, not very happy with it. Cato's somewhat hash interaction with people wasn't exactly something he approved or liked, but he was his friend after all. He could not bad-mouth him.

'Yes, but after Cato had seduced his girlfriend and dumped her the same night,' Annie backfired; her tone was getting more heated. 'So basically, he only told him the truth. Because that guy doesn't have a soul.'

'Annie,' Peeta began to hush, but she didn't listen.

'I'm telling you Peeta, he's terrorising the whole school. People don't stand up to him any more, afraid of their own hide. And who can blame them after seeing what has become of those who had? I've asked Finnick to stand up to him, to at least stop him. But he refused, saying he would not turn against a friend. And now that boy is gone, like so many before him. Tell me Peeta, when will his reign of terror end? What does he have to do before you, Finnick and Marvel are going to stop him?'

'Annie, please, Don't be such a drama queen.'

She bit her lip in anger, shaking her head as she know she had failed again. 'O, forget it. I thought you had more common sense, but you are just as bad as the others.' She sighed, leaning back into her chair as she crossed her arm before her chest. Then she realised something.

'Ok, am I boring you?'

He knitted his brows. 'Excuse me?'

'Well, I'm just sitting her for five minutes and all you've been doing is looking at those doors.'

He was about to answer when the heavy cafeteria doors flew open, making a lot of noise. They both looked up to see a girl rush in, chased by a whole pack of students. Laughing as if it all was one big joke, they were throwing sandwiches, soda and other muck at her, all the while yelling obscene things. One threw an unopened can of coke, hitting her full on the back of her head. The girl yelped in pain, then slipped, falling face first on the floor. She didn't even try to get up; instead she took a defensive position, protecting her face and belly for their kicks and punches. 'Stop! Please, stop!'

Annie gasped, shocked by the absurd spectacle before them. 'Oh no, poor girl. We're ought to do something! They will kill her if they continue like this.'

Peeta was up in a blink of an eye, knocking his chair to the ground in his haste. Even though covered in all kinds of filth, he recognised her right away. Katniss! What was that group of monkeys doing to her?

'Hey, stop that,' he bellowed at them as he quickly ran towards the swarming crowd, elbowing himself a way through to get to Katniss. First they didn't even notice him, totally deaf for his protest; all they could focus on was their victim. But the more he reached the centre, the more people understood their time of fun was over. It became very quiet around him.

'Back, all of you! If anyone dares to lay another finger on her, he will meet my fist, got that? Now move!'

As the group slowly stepped back, now forming a circle around them, he squatted beside her. She was shivering from top to bottom, almost in shock. She flinched when he tried to touch her.

'It's alright. No one is going to hurt you any longer,' he soothed her as if she was a wild animal scared for its life. My god, she looked a mess.

Her grey eyes locked on his. 'P…Peeta?' As soon as she realised who he was, she looked away in shame, but gently he turned her head back so she had to face him.

He tried to smile, but it cost him an awful lot of willpower. 'Dear lord, what have they done to you? ' He saw she was fighting her tears, and a rage came over him. He stood up slowly, glaring at the spectators. 'Well, are you satisfied now? Huh? You bunch of assholes! Think you're so tough?' He stepped forwards, looking them one for one in the eye, expressing his loath over them. 'Now see how low you all have sank, attacking a harmless girl like her. Get out of my sight! Get out, before I throw you all out!'

He didn't have to repeat himself twice. One by one, the boys and girls retreated from the room, until only the three of them remained. Peeta was back with Katniss in no time.

'So you didn't ditch me after all.'

'What?'

'Never mind. Can you walk?' He asked when she tried to get back on her feet. She nodded. 'I guess so. But I've sprained my ankle,' she answered, her voice nothing more but a whisper by the pain.

He just nodded. 'Right.' Before she could say anything else, he took her in his arms, lifting her from the ground. Man, she really was as skinny as she looked like; she hardly weighted a thing.

'What…what are you doing?' she gasped in surprise, clinging her arms around his neck to hold her balance.

'I'm taking you to the nurse's office.'

'I said I can walk.'

'Not with a sprained ankle. Besides, I like to help ladies in need, so please, allow me this pleasure.

She blinked, not knowing how to respond at this. How could he ever flirt with her while she looked like this?

_Okay Katniss, don't be such a dumb ass. This is what normally happens only in movies. You're laying here in the arms of a very attractive boy, who is even willing to carry your fat ass all the way to the nurse's office, which you know is located not close from here. Hello, when will you ever get that chance again?_

So she struggled no longer, all the while blushing ferociously as he carefully walked with her out of the room, Annie following not far behind.

* * *

A/n: Yes, I really meant intranet. From what I know, it is a intern network were you can share information, operational systems, or computing services within a single organization. It's also only approachable for members of that organisation. Al least, that was my interpretation when I used the word.

Thank you all again for you wonderful reviews!


	7. White lie

**Disclaimer: Remember, I just write this for fun. I don't own any rights what so ever; the hunger games and all its characters are property of Suzanne Collins. Also, the idea of an exclusive high school with a gang of four boys ruling it, is from the manga Boys over Flowers, or Hana Yori Dango. **

* * *

'So Peeta told me your name is Katniss, right? I'm Annie. Annie Crest.' The red-haired girl smiled genially at Katniss, showing her a gimps of her flawless white teeth in the process. And although Katniss tried to return the kind gesture, she couldn't produce more than a weak imitation of it. She felt very uncomfortable, sitting on the hard bench besides the gorgeous looking girl in the old section of the school as they waited for Peeta to arrive with ms. Sharer, their schools physician. And not only because of the cold she was experiencing from her still dampy clothes. She was glad there wasn't a mirror nearby, convinced that she would seriously freak out by her appearance. Her clothes and face were all covered in dirt and there was nothing left of the neat braid she made this morning; instead her hair had turned into one giant frizz ball. She sneezed, shivering from the nasty draft that lingered in the old hallway. She longed to go home, to take a long warm bath, to forget everything that happened today.

'Oh look, he's back.' Annie said suddenly, looking up from were they were sitting as Peeta joined them again, taking deep breaths as he slowed his pace. 'Ms. Sharer said she will be here in a minute. Is there anything I can bring you while we're waiting? A glass of water maybe?'

Katniss, when she realised he was talking to her, simply shook her head. 'No thank you.'

Observing her face in silence, he took the seat at her other side. He was tempted to take her hand in comfort, but decided against it, a bit shy of how she could reacted. So instead, he just asked the question that had been bothering him for quite a while now. 'Don't mind me asking, but do you have any idea why those people were after you?'

Again, Katniss shook her head. 'No.'

'Did you recognise any of those people?'

'Well, I know some of my class-mates took part…why?' She asked, eying him with growing suspicion.

The question surprised him somewhat. 'Why? Because you have to report this to the principal of course. You better have some names ready when-'

He now had her full attention.

'Report? There is nothing to report. Don't you see? If I file on them, it will only make things worse. Besides, nothing serious happened, right? I've just sprained my ankle, that's all.'

He looked at her in disbelief. 'You've _just _sprained your ankle?'

'Katniss, I now it's none of my business, but I agree with Peeta on this. Surely you cannot allow those people bulling you; who knows what they will do next?'

'No. I know you two mean well, but reporting them to the principal is just not an option. I-'

Katniss wanted to say more, but then noticed the small, blond woman coming their way, and closed her mouth once again, not wanting to make a scene. When the woman noticed her back, Ms. Shares stopped in her tracks for just a split second, but Katniss could see that she was startled by what she saw. Was she really looking that horrible?

'Ms. Everdeen?' The woman informed a bit tentative, offering her a delicate, pedicured hand. Katniss nodded, hoisting herself from the bench to shake it. 'Katniss.'

The woman hurried to regain her posture. 'Right. Well Katniss, would you come into my office please? I'm sorry I could not come sooner, but I was just in the middle of something when mr. Mellark came by.'

She unlocked the door so she and Katniss could enter, switching on the lights as she stepped in first.

'Just take a seat. So tell me, what exactly happened?'

'I don't know. I must have taken a wrong step on the stairs...I lost my balance somehow. I fell, and when I tried to get up again, I felt a jolt of pain going though my ankle. I think I've sprained it in the process.'

Ms. Sharer nodded, listening to every word. 'So nothing appears broken? Would you let me have a look at it?'

Katniss nodded. Careful not to hurt her, ms. Sharer took her shoe off and began to examine her foot. 'Right. You've got a nasty swelling there; it's badly bruised too. But there are no factures for as far I can tell. You're lucky. That must have been quite the fall you've made. Does it hurt much?'

'Yes. But mostly when I try to put weight on it.'

'Good. I will swathe it; it will give you some support.'

As ms. Sharer began to collect the stuff she needed, Katniss looked up at Peeta, who was standing quietly at the doorframe, observing the scene. Annie on the other hand was nowhere to be seen.

It didn't take long before ms. Sharer was finished.

'Well, this all I can do for now. I suggest you keep from any activity the next couple of days. That means no gym or anything. And put some ice on it every hour or two; it will stop the swelling. If there isn't any improvement by Thursday, just contact me, ok?'

'Thank you.' Katniss carefully avoided her eyes; she felt quite embarrassed with the whole situation. Ms. Sharer was a clever woman; surely she didn't buy any of the crap she had been dishing up to explain her battered appearance.

Peeta stepped forward and nodded in compliance. 'No problem. I will see to it that she does.'

'Well, I'm glad someone is looking after her,' Ms. Sharer answered. 'Now, off you go than. And Katniss, if the pain gets worse, just take another Advil.'

Katniss nodded, glad that she could go. 'I will.'

After they said goodbye to Ms. Sharer, they walked out of the office.

'Where is Annie?' Katniss asked Peeta, limping behind him, careful not to put pressure on her wounded ankle. He made sure he stayed close at her side.

'She had to get back to class. But she made me promise to take care of you. Are you sure you don't want my help?' he asked a bit worried when she hissed in pain.

She couldn't hide her faint smile. 'Thanks for the offer, but no. Being carried once is quite enough for today, thank you.'

He smiled too, digging his hands deep into his jeans pockets. For a moment he just sighed, thinking of what to say next. 'Ok. But at least let me give you a ride home.'

She wanted to object, but realised just in time that it would be stupid to think she could drive all the way home with her ankle like this.

'Thanks. But don't you have class to attend to?'

He shrugged. 'It can wait. Getting you back home safely is my first priority now.'

'Hey Peeta. Where have you been? We've missed you at lunch.'

They both looked up in surprise by the sudden intrusion, seeing Marvel striding towards them. Katniss tensed when she also noticed Cato, following silently in his wake. Damn. He was the last person on earth she wanted to see at the moment. She was about to retreat, but Peeta stopped her before she could. He gave her a puzzled look. 'He, what's wrong?'

'O, hi Katniss.' Marvel smile disappeared immediately, looking shocked when he examined her closely. 'Shit girl, what happened to you?'

'I fell from the stairs,' she said promptly, her eyes meeting those of Cato. He didn't even had the courtesy to look away; instead he only grinned. 'Must have been quite the fall then.'

'Yes, you can say that again. Anyhow, I'm taking her home,' Peeta said, holding Katniss hand in his, unaware of the dark snarl she gave Cato in respond to his remark.

Cato flashed his eyes towards Peeta, frowning. 'But we have class in about twelve minutes.'

'I know. Just tell the teacher I will not be coming today, ok. I see you guys later.'

'Wait a minute.' Cato laid a strong hand on his shoulder, holding his friend in place. 'Why all this trouble over her? Just let her go home by herself if she wants to.'

'She can't. She got her ankle hurt.' He looked back at Katniss, grinning warmly. 'Besides, I do it happily.' She shyly smiled back , though aware of the dark look Cato send her for it. He wasn't at all pleased to hear this. 'Peeta, I forbid you to do so.'

'What?' Chortling as if Cato just made a funny joke, Peeta raised his head to face him again. It was absolutely clear he was not taking his words serious.

'I mean it Peeta. I want you to leave the girl alone.'

'Cato,' Marvel tried to hush him, knowing this would end in a fight if the other boy would continue, but Cato ignored him completely, his attention all focused on Peeta.

'I've heard enough. It's alright. I'm going already,' Katniss announced, pulling her hand from Peeta's; she didn't want to get him into trouble over her.

But he didn't slip her away that easily. Gently grabbing her wrist to stop her, Peeta faced Cato with a frown of his own. 'Look, I don't know what your problem is, but you can not tell me what to do. I'm going to take her home, and that's final. Now, if you will excuse us…'

This time, Cato didn't bother himself to block his way again. But the dangerous flicker in his eyes as they passed told Katniss this would certainly not be the end of it.

When they were out of sight, Cato let go of the curse that he was holding, now spilling all his anger onto Marvel. 'That bloody idiot. What possesses him to act like prince charming for her? He has ruined everything.'

He wanted to kick something, anything. This was definitely not how it was supposed to go. It seemed like such an easy task. Getting that message on the secured page of the intranet was the hardest part, but he knew it would stir up the other students; she wasn't exactly popular. And combined with the help from some of her class-mates, it didn't take long to bomb her as a Pariah.

He had seen the mob attacking her through the hallways; he knew they were hunting her down like a pack of hounds do a fox. He had come to the cafeteria, just to relish on the idea of seeing her crawling on the floor, about to give up her fight. But then, Peeta and Annie decided to show their faces, ordering the worked up crowd to leave. Damn them. She should be crying by now, pleading for mercy, if it wasn't for them.

Marvel only shook his head in dismay. 'Cato, what have you done this time?'

'That's none of your business. But I'm not done with her yet. Mark my words Marvel, she will be gone by the end of the week.' He turned towards his friend, grabbing the collar of his shirt. 'And you are going to help me.'

Marvel couldn't help but shiver, seeing the menacing glare in the other boys eyes. 'Why me? I don't have any quarrel with her. She's a nice girl. I don't-'

'Excuse me?'

Surprised by the sudden interruption, they both turned their heads towards the tiny voice, Cato quickly letting go of Marvel. Before them stood a blond girl; Cato remembered her as Katniss friend, the one she stood up for yesterday in the cafeteria. What was she doing here?

_You can do this._ Talking some courage into herself, Madge sighed nervously, thinking about the task that lay ahead of her. She knew she somehow had to convince him to leave Katniss alone; after all, it was her fault what had happened. She just couldn't let this continue; better take the blame herself than watching her friend suffer like this. But it was not easy; she was holding on tightly to her book, pressing it to her chest as if to shield herself with it. Her lashes were shyly lowered so she didn't had to face them directly. 'Can…can I talk to you for a minute?'

'It depends…' Cato straitened his shoulders, looking down on her tender frame with his usual arrogant stare. 'If you're here to plea for your friend, I suggest you'd better-'

She forced herself to look up at him. 'Please. It is my fault she got into this mess. Give me a change to get her out of it again.'

He chuckled, shaking his head in feigned disbelief. It was clear he wasn't going to listen. 'Ok, I don't have time for this. Come on Marve, let's go.'

He was about to leave her, when she shouted in one last desperate attempt to gain his attention: 'Please. Don't you see that she likes you?'

What? For a moment he did not know how to react. This couldn't not be true, right? Very slowly, he turned to face her again. It was obvious he wasn't going to believe her. 'You've got to be kidding me.'

'No, I'm not!' she continued, shocked how easily the lie slipped between her lips. How could she say such a thing? Katniss would kill her if she would find out. But she got his attention, right? And what harm would it do if she could convince him she was telling the truth? 'I don't. She likes you. Have you never noticed the way she looks at you?'

'Oh, I have. And I wouldn't exactly call a frown or dirty look a token of someone's affection,' Cato mocked, though his tone was cold, dangerous. He stepped closer, fully aware of the way he's height was intimidating the girl.

Madge swallowed, taking a step back in respond, feeling very uneasy. Shit. She hadn't thought about that. How could she ever talk herself out of this one?

'Oh, I get it. That's just a game she's playing, right?' Marvel jumped in, eager in lending Madge a helping hand. Although he knew it was all total crap, it could not hurt to let Cato think the girl liked him. Maybe this would stop him heressing her. He punched him on the shoulder. 'Well, maybe she's right. You know how girls are, they like to play hard to get. And you obviously have her attention.'

'I suppose so…' Cato still wasn't entirely convinced by their arguments. But the idea that it could actually be true gave a boost to his ego. After all, she was a pretty girl. Not dumb too. So she liked him huh? A cunning grin crept over his features. Well, this could become interesting.

* * *

a/n; I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I tried to write, realy, but somehow I just couldn't get the right words. I'm not that good in English, and it takes me a lot of energie to focus on my grammer and spelling, that still sucks by the way, I know. Anyhow, I hope you liked this chapter and that you will continue reading. R&R please!

BTW; 21 favorites and 31 allerts! Wow, thank you!


	8. The ride home

**Disclaimer: Remember, I just write this for fun. I don't own any rights what so ever; the hunger games and all its characters are property of Suzanne Collins. Also, the idea of an exclusive high school with a gang of four boys ruling it, is from the manga Boys over Flowers, or Hana Yori Dango. **

* * *

'So tell me, where do you live exactly?' Peeta asked cheerfully when they both fastened up their seatbelts. She didn't respond right away, overwhelmed by the fact that she was actually sitting in a Ford Mustang convertible. Wow. How cool was that?

'7 West Maple drive,' she told him, as she run her fingertips over the beautiful polished surface of the dashboard. All Mahoney. 'It's not far from here, just a twenty minutes drive.' She could not hide her admiration much longer. 'I love your car. How did you get it?'

His smile couldn't get any brighter. 'Actually, it was my dad's. He once bought it in a whim on an auction, but never drove it. So when I told him I liked it, I got it as a birthday present.'

Her eyes widen in disbelieve. No way! The most expensive gift she ever got for her birthday was a laptop. And only because she had saved half of the money for it.

His hand went to the dashboard, pressing a button tagged navigation system. Above an impressive media player, a panel opened, showing them a touch screen. Inserting the address she had given him, he continued: 'Do you own a car?'

Thinking about her mothers little yellow Citroën 2CV, parked not far from the school, she just shook her head in shame. She knew it was stupid, but that car was just a piece of junk if you'd compare it with this dazzling beauty.

'No. I usually take the bus,' she lied, hoping she would not blush.

He just nodded, switching his attention back on the road as he drove the car out of the parking lot and onto the highway. They fell silent for a while. Once and a while he glimpsed at her. She was staring out the window, as if caught up in thoughts. He racked his brains, thinking of a way to start a casual conversation with her. What was wrong with him? Normally he wasn't that shy around girls_. Come on guy, at least say something!_ 'Shall I put some music on?'

She nodded passively, keeping her eyes at the passing surroundings.

'What kind of music do you like?'

She shrugged. 'Just surprise me. I don't really have a preference.'

Leaning her head against the soft leather of her seat, she closed her eyes for a moment. Then she remembered how dirty she was. Her eyes flickered open at the realisation, and she quickly scooted forward, avoiding as much of the leather as possible. 'O, shoot! I'm sorry. I'm totally ruining the interior!'

'It's ok,' he reassured her. 'I will ask William to clean it when I get home.'

'William?' she echoed.

'My dad's chauffeur. He's taking care of all the cars.'

'O.' She made herself as small as possible, feeling miserable. For a moment, she had allowed herself to swoon away by the luxury that surrounded her. But now hard reality took over. Who was she, anyway? Just an ordinary girl, who happened to be on a school full of rich kids.

He noticed her change of mood. 'He, something wrong? You suddenly look so dim.'

She shook her head. 'No. I'm just tired, that's all.' She closed her eyes again, listening to the music that now filled the car. It soothed her somehow, like it always did. Apparently, Peeta liked the oldies. 'The Stranglers, isn't it? '

'If you don't like it, I can switch it to something else,' he offered immediately, already leaning forward to push another CD in. But she just smiled.

'No, please, leave it on. My father use to play this kind of music all the time when I was little.' She settled back again, enjoying the song. 'It holds some nostalgia for me.'

'You and your family are close then?'

She nodded. 'Once we were.' A sigh passed her lips before she could stop it.

'Once?'

'My dad passed away when I was eleven. I…I don't want to talk about it if you don't mind.'

'O. I'm sorry. I didn't mean too…' He didn't finish the sentence.

Ok, this topic obviously led to a dead end. What else could they talk about?

'Do you have any hobbies? Besides archery I mean.'

'Well, I like to sing. Me and my best friend started a band… I think… two years ago? We're with the five of us now. We're not great, but we make pretty good music if I say so myself.'

'I'll bet. Could you sing something for me then?' The question was out before he realised it. Taken aback, she blinked in shock. 'No. Don't get me wrong, but I do not like to sing before strangers. Sorry.'

'But I'm not a stranger, now am I?' He gave her a quick look before he fixed his eyes back on the traffic. 'Please? Just once? I can image you have a lovely voice.'

'Yeah right. You're teasing me.' She bit her lip, grappling with herself. Why did she find it so hard to sing in public? 'Maybe some other time. But what about you? Do you have any hobbies?' she rebound the question.

'Well…' Rubbing his neck, he tried to answer her without sounding stupid. '…I like to paint.'

She patiently waited for more to come, but apparently, that was it. 'To paint? You mean like art? Landscapes and stuff?'

'Yes, but more fantasy then reality actually.' He sighed. 'I prefer to use my imagination. It's just my way of escaping the real world, even if it is just temporary.' He smiled ruefully. 'You must think I'm a dork, right?'

'No. No, I don't.' The genial smile she gave him was genuine this time. 'But I'm surprised. Who would have thought that even rich kids need there escape from reality sometimes?'

'Trust me, having money is not all there is in life.'

She nodded. 'I guess so…Though I never would have pictured you as a fellow artist. You seemed more…well, like a worldly kind of guy. I don't know.'

_Magde was right. He is very nice. I just can't believe he's one of the Richies. _

He grinned, shaking his head. 'Fooled you good, didn't I? No. I'm not really a party animal; I leave that to Marve and Cato. Don't get me wrong, I like a good party now and then. But my Friday night isn't ruined if I can't go out and get wasted with the guys.'

'Hear hear.' She grinned also, feeling more and more comfortable in his presence. She almost felt sorry when he took the last turn left, driving into the quiet street that led towards her home, knowing the ride would soon be over.

He pointed at the white condo on the end. 'That's your place, right?'

'Yeah.' When he stopped in front of it, she opened the door, hoisting herself out of the vehicle. 'Well, I will take no more of your time then. Thank you Peeta, for everything. I'll see you later at school.'

She was about to stumble towards the lane of her house, when his voice called her back. 'Wait!' Taking the keys out of the ignition, he opened his own door to step out of the car. 'Katniss, before you go in…'

She watched him coming her way, wondering what he wanted to say. When there was just a few feet of distance between them, he stopped. 'Now that I know were you live, would you mind if I visit you later? I mean after school?'

Her heart made a funny leap within her chest, resulting her to grasp for air; she didn't know how to respond. Desperate to give herself some posture, she tugged a mussed string of hair behind her ear as she looked back into his eyes. He was waiting patiently for her reply. Shit. How could she ever say no to those pleading blue eyes?

'Uh…I suppose so…'

'Great!' The smile he gave her was a mixture of relieve and pure joy. It dazzled her. 'Well, I guess I'll see you tonight then.'

'Yeah, I think so…' she mumbled as she waved him goodbye, all the while pondering about what just had happened. What the hell did she just agree to? What was she thinking? If he would come over, he would see the difference between his life and hers. He would see she was just ordinary.

_So what?_ A little voice inside her head asked. _He knows you're not rich. Hell, he has seen your house already! And if he's so snobby to look down on you just because of your lack of money, then he's not worth of your friendship anyway. Right?_

She sighed. A well…

About to stroll back towards her house, she noticed something familiar from the corner of her eye. She took a second glance at it when her eyes widen. There, just parked across the street, stood a blue station wagon. What was it doing there?

Shivering from a sudden draft, she stumbled to the front door as quickly as she could. She almost dropped her keys in her hurry to open it, and when she finally got in, she closed the door, leaning onto the cool wood for some support. The walk had obviously been to much; her ankle was killing her!

With the pain, a pang of rage came over her when she thought about the boy that was responsible for it. That damn Cato. It was all his fault! That pompous swine! How dare he, broadcasting such lies about her, inciting the other students to bully her?

'Asshole,' she muttered, sinking towards the floor as tears began to cloud her eyes. 'ASSHOLE!' She screamed into the empty hall, expressing her feelings towards him. She had to let it out, otherwise her rage would consume her. She felt so furious.

'Catnip?' She abruptly stopped her tirade, her view blurred as she looked up at the dark-haired boy, standing motionless in the doorpost. 'Gale? What are you doing here?'

Within seconds he was with her, holding her in his arms as she continued to cry, not being able to stop. 'I wanted to talk to you about last night. Prim let me in.'

'Shit, is she here?' Katniss tore herself away from him, wiping her eyes with her sleeve in a miserable attempt to make herself presentable again. He shook his head, cupping her stained face with his hands to claim her attention.

'Don't worry Catnip, she not here. She left a few minutes ago with a friend of hers.'

'Good. I don't want her to see me like this. It's bad enough you have to witness it.'

She closed her eyes, trying to get a grip on herself again. Her nose was running badly, causing her to sniff almost every second. He offered her a tissue from the tissue box on the dresser nearby the door, which she took gratefully.

'So, are you going to tell me what happened today?'

She shrugged. 'There is not much to tell. Really. Just some kids at school where bothering me. That's all.'

She dragged herself to the living room before he could stop her, intending on launching herself on the first chair available, when she saw the stranger, sitting casually on her mothers couch. She stopped. Great. Things only seemed to get worse.

'And who is this?' she asked, looking over her shoulder at Gale as she waited for an explanation. The boy hurried himself to introduce them to each other, but the man opened his mouth before he could utter a word.

'Hi Katniss. My name is Haymitch, Haymitch Abernathy. Nice meeting you. Although I see its not exactly the best time,' he added, referring to scruffy clothing. 'I know worn is hip nowadays, but is that the latest fashion?'

She blushed under his disapproving gaze.

'You know the guy I told you about yesterday? The guy from LA?' Gale reminded her, getting a bit nervous. He knew he had to act very careful now, would he not have her freaking out again. 'Well, when I told him you weren't convinced yet, he insisted on seeing you today.'

'O Gale, how could you?'

She shook her head, not wanting to hear more. Turning towards the man in front of her, she continued: 'Look, mr. Haymitch, Abernathy, whatever your name is…I'm sorry for wasting your time, but I don't think this is going to work.'

'Katniss, please, just listen to the man for a sec…'

'Some other time Gale. Not now. Please. Don't you see I'm tired? All I want at the moment is something to ease the pain, a hot bath and some sleep. That's not much to ask, now is it?'

Gale wanted to protest, but the man only nodded, getting up from his seat.

'Alright then. We will go. But you and I will have our talk little lady. I've listened to the demo your friend has given me, and believe me when I say it's one of the best I've heard the last couple of years. You have the potential to become a real singer; don't let it be wasted cause you don't have the guts to develop it!'

He nodded to Gale. 'Come. Better let her rest. Apparently, she's had a rough day; she needs it.'

As he retreated from the room, Gale followed hesitantly, casting one last look on Katniss as she pouted. He wasn't angry with her; all she saw was sadness reflected in those grey orbs of his. 'Please Catnip. This is just a once in a lifetime opportunity. Don't let your fear get in the way.'

She didn't respond.

* * *

**a/n; One word: Wow. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw all the fanfiction emails in my mailbox. I must say it motivated me a lot, so this time, I tried to update sooner. Again, all those who reviewed on my latest chapter: thank you!**

**Stay tuned.**


	9. A conspiracy and a confession

**Disclaimer: Remember, I just write this for fun. I don't own any rights what so ever; the hunger games and all its characters are property of Suzanne Collins. Also, the idea of an exclusive high school with a gang of four boys ruling it, is from the manga Boys over Flowers, or Hana Yori Dango. **

* * *

_O my god, what have I done? I can't believe I really said that to him! What if he finds out it was all a lie? He will skin me alive! And Katniss... Shit!_

As the deafening sound of the school bell penetrated Madge's ears, she began to gather her stuff in a hurry. She wanted to get out, and fast. It puzzled her why she had even bothered coming to class. She couldn't concentrate on the lecture anyway, her mind too occupied with other stuff.

She closed her khaki Prada backpack, swung it onto her shoulder and followed the other students towards the exit. As she wandered through the corridors towards her locker, careful not to bump into anyone, she though of a way to tell Katniss what she had done.

_Katniss, just so you now, Cato thinks you have a crush on him. Who gave him that idea? Well, me of course._ She sighed. _I'm so dead._

She was yanked out of her thoughts when someone grabbed her by the arm. Startled, she looked over her shoulder to see who had stopped her. And recognised the brown haired guy she had seen earlier.

'Can I talk to you for a sec?' Marvel asked her. He didn't wait for an answer tough, dragging her with him before she could even open her mouth. She just stumbled along, too shocked to put up a fight.

He opened the first door they encountered and sneaked through, but not before he was sure that nobody had noticed them. And only after the door had safely closed behind them did he let her go.

He swung towards her, being stern and nervous at the same time. 'So, tell me, what was that all about?'

'What?' she asked, rubbing the wrist he had held; it felt as if he had tried to wring it off.

'That what you told Cato. Of you friend, liking him. Why did you lie?'

She blinked. 'You knew it was a lie? But if so, why did you back up my story?'

He snorted, crossing his arms before his chest. 'Because if I didn't, you would not be standing here, having this conversation with me. Trust me; I did you a favor back there.'

'Well, thanks for the trouble Marvel. Your name is Marvel, right?'

He nodded. 'And I believe your name is Madge?'

'Madge Undersee.' Automatically, she stuck out her hand. He took it, grinning as they shook hands. 'So, Madge, any ideas what we're going to do about this?'

She frowned, not quite following. 'We?'

'Yeah. We. In case you haven't noticed, I'm in the same tricky situation here. I've covered your back when you almost blew it. If Cato finds out we were just fooling him that, in his eyes, would equal treason. I'll risk his friendship if we screw this up.'

'Well, I don't think that would be such a great loss,' she sulked.

He shook his head, not amused. 'Says you. I don't want to lose him as a friend. Look, I know he can be quite the dominant type, acting a bit harsh towards people-'

'Harsh? Would you call what he'd done to Katniss harsh? He humiliated her in front of the entire school! He had her kicked and bullied! That guy is a menace!'

'- and I agree with you he sometimes does things I can't entirely approve of, but hey, in his defence, he's really great if you get to know him better. I don't know anyone who's more loyal, generous and trustworthy then him. We're best friends since kindergarten; we're always hanging out together. I would hate to lose him.'

'Oh, I'm heartbroken.' She rolled her eyes, obviously not believing a word he just said.

'Fine, then don't believe me. You're loss. Anyhow, how are we going to solve this problem?'

She sighed, mussing her hair as she thought of an answer. 'Well, not to be pessimistic, but I don't think there is anything we can do. He will find out sooner or later, right?'

'Not if we play this game right. First, are you even certain your friend doesn't like him? Maybe it doesn't have to be a lie at all.'

'What?' Madge gave him a sceptical look. 'Trust me, knowing Katniss, she probably hates the guy more then loves him. And who wouldn't? They really treated her bad today, and that was his fault. Thankfully that guy helped; I don't know how she could've escaped otherwise.'

'Yeah, Peeta…He seems to like her. Don't know why though. She's nice and all, but she isn't worth the trouble she causes. Mind you, I don't think Cato appreciated his action.'

'That asshole…'

'Don't call him that,' he warned her.

She shrugged as if unimpressed, but kept herself from more profanities. 'Fine. What do you think we should do then?'

'I don't know…but we'll better figure out something. We just have to make sure to limit the damage as much as possible.'

'Well, at least I have to tell Katniss about this.'

He nodded, although not with much eagerness. 'If you think it's wise… I would say: least said, soonest mended. What will we gain with her knowing anyway?'

'What's your suggestion? Not telling at all?'

'Eh, yeah!'

'I don't know…' She closed her eyes, trying to get control over her nerves. 'Argh, what a mess…I can't believe I was so stupid! All I wanted was to undone what I've caused, but I've only made it worse, haven't I? Oh, I'm such a worthless friend.'

His face softened somewhat when he saw her struggle. 'Hey, don't blame yourself. You only tried to help your friend, right? Your heart is in the right place…'

She nodded, but his words didn't feel genuine. 'I…I have to go…' she muttered, afraid he would see her cry if she stayed any longer. So she stormed out of the classroom before he was able to stop her.

* * *

'Tu chantes une chanson? Non, je ne chante pas…je ne chante pas…ah, mon Dieu!'

Annoyed by his incapacity to concentrate on his homework, Cato simply gave up. 'Damn it, I'll never be able to finish this exercise by Friday, it's do damn hard! And why do we have to learn it, anyway? It's not that I'm ever going to live in France,' he stated, tossing his book and pen onto the desk in front of him. Then he reconsidered and reached back for the pen, clicking the top fervently as he tried to clear his mind once more. That girl, that damn girl.

_Don't you see that she likes you?_

Beside him, Finnick muttered dreamily, as he laid his chin on the palm of his hand to lean on it: 'Ah, suave France…Ma petit belle Annie sur les marches du Sacré-Cœur…'

Cato only blinked at him in revulsion, his mood getting fouler and fouler by the minute. 'Hey, Loverboy. English please!'

It brought Finnick back to his senses. 'What? Oh…Sorry.' He took his untouched text-book in both hands, letting the pages slip past his thumbs as he gazed into it without much interest. 'So, what's with you Cato? You're acting a bit jumpy today, even for your standards.'

'Just mind your own business. I'm not asking you how things are going with Annie either, now am I?'

'No. But now you've mentioned it…I'm thinking about sending her flowers…but shall I order a bouquet with fifty or a hundred roses?'

Cato rolled his eyes. He might as well send her a dead rat for all he cared. 'Finnick, please, listen to yourself. You're absolutely spoiling the girl. Honestly, if you want my advice: just ignore her…trust me, she will be back on her knees before you know it.'

'Yeah,' Finnick sniggered in respond, not buying it for a second. 'And that, my friend, is exactly the reason why you cannot keep a relationship. A girl likes to be pampered. You have to give her the feeling that she's special, that she has something that none of the other girls has….'

Cato smirked, crossing his arms as he leaned back onto his office chair. 'Yeah. Me.'

'Honestly Cato, you're too cocky.' They both looked up at the girl that dared to enter their private study room without even knocking, and then Finnick's eyes began to shimmer. 'Annie! What a nice surprise.' He immediately jumped out of his seat so he could greet her. She allowed him a kiss on the cheek, but that was all. Her sea green eyes flashed at Cato's for a sec, meeting his stern gaze. Then she rolled them away. 'Finnick, can I talk to you? In private?'

'Sure.' He was already packing his stuff, when Cato stood up from his chair and slapped his hand on his friend shoulder. 'Don't bother, I'll go. There's something I have to do anyway. See you later Fin. An.'

She only nodded as he passed her, keeping her eyes down so she didn't have to look at him. He wondered what was troubling her. But instead of asking, he simply left the room, allowing the two lovebirds some privacy. He had other things to focus on. Like a dark-haired cat to be precise. He growled. He still wasn't exactly sure if he could believe Madge and Marvel's statement. There were just too many hiccups in their story. For example: why, if she liked him, would she have left the school with Peeta? To make him jealous or something?

A dirty smirk covered his face. Well, if that was her game, she might as well forget it. He couldn't care less who she hanged out with. Heck, if it was her wish to bang the whole football team, than that was her business, not his. And he would tell her so. 'He he. I think it's time to pay our little Kit Kat a visit.'

* * *

As he climbed the steps to enter the school building, all Peeta could do was smirk. After all, he got what he wanted now; he had talked with Katniss, knew where she lived, and even made sure he could see her outside school. The only thing that bothered him was the way he got to all that. Damn, what on earth had gone into those students to attack her?

Before he entered the room he and his friends used for their homework, he stopped before the vending machine, collecting a can of coke to quench his thirst with. Marvel was the first of the three to notice him when he finally stepped in.

'Hey guys, looks who has finally decided to join us. And Peeta, is your damsel in distress safely home now?' he joked, grinning from ear to ear. Peeta blushed, but tried to cover it by acting casually, clicking his coke open. 'Yes Marv, she is.'

'Thank you for helping her Peeta. I wished I could have stayed, but I just couldn't skip this class,' Annie apologised to him.

He just smiled. 'Don't worry yourself about it Annie, I'm sure she didn't mind.' He took a sip of his coke. 'Anyway, I'm going to see her tonight.'

'What?' Marvel asked, his grin suddenly gone.

But Annie jumped right into it. 'Really? O Peeta, would you mind if I come with you?'

'O. Eh…' This wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but Peeta wasn't the kind of guy to let someone down. Thank god, Finnick came to the rescue. 'Annie, please. Peeta, having a date? That's not something you hear very often. Don't spoil this for him now.' Then he turned his face towards his friend. 'So, who is the lucky chick?'

Again, he had to duck his face behind his coke. 'Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. And it isn't kind of a date…yet. I just want to see how she's doing, that's all.'

'She's the girl I told you about, remember? Anyway, this means I can come, right?' Annie concluded. Peeta just sighed in defeat. 'Alright. If you want to.' He took a look at his watch. 'Well, I guess I better get going now. Maybe I can still catch a classmate of hers to ask for their homework. Annie, I meet you at the parking lot in about, say, half an hour?'

'Well, what about if I'm going with you right now? It not that we're actually studying here.' Picking up her backpack, she leaned towards Finnick to give him a kiss goodbye. 'Friends again?' she whispered to him, as she pulled back. He smirked playfully. 'More than friends, I hope.'

As soon as Peeta and Annie left the room, Finnick turned towards Marvel, who hadn't said anything after Peeta had told them of his plans of tonight. Finnick pulled one eyebrow up in question. 'Ok, what's the matter? You look as if someone's just told you bad news.'

'It's nothing. Just…Finnick, you don't think Peeta likes her like, you know…' he sighed, grapping his forehead. 'Boy, what a mess…How I'm I going to solve this?'

'Mess? Marvel, what are you talking about, because you don't make sense to me.'

Another sigh escaped his lips as his eyes snapped up to face his friends. 'Finnick, please, promise me you won't tell anyone about what I'm going to tell you.'

His friend just nodded, getting more and more interested. 'I promise.'

'Alright. Me and Madge told Cato Katniss likes him,' Marvel confessed, not being able to hold the truth from his friend.

Finnick shrugged. 'You mean Peeta? So? Why should that be a problem? But why telling him, instead of Peeta? Shouldn't he be the one to know?'

'No, not Peeta stupid; that she likes _him_. Cato.'

'Oh.' Finnick still looked puzzled though. 'Ok. Why on earth would you tell him that?'

'Because he was picking on her. Badly. They had a clash yesterday; Cato is determined to bully her out of school. I guess Annie already told you about what happened today?'

'So that was Cato's doing?' Now it was Finnick who sighed. 'I should have known. Damn it, when will that boy ever grow up?'

'Anyway, her friend tried to make it stop. She wanted to talk to him, but he refused to listen. It was then…that she was so stupid to come up with that lie. I backed her up; what else could I do Fin? Cato was looking at her as if he was about to flay her. I just didn't want her to get hurt as well.'

'Very noble of you. And stupid.' Finnick added, thinking what kind of advice he could ever give Marvel. 'You know Cato's going to find out. It's just a matter of time.'

* * *

After she dried herself with the white towel, Katniss stepped out of the tub, careful not to hurt herself in the process. Ah. The warm water had done her much good. She almost felt like new, except for the pain in her ankle. Standing in front of the big round mirror above the sink, she took her brush and began to comb the damp strands of her washed hair, patiently working the knots out of it. She had to be on her best when Peeta arrived.

When she was finally satisfied with the result, she limped out of the bathroom, her reeking clothes in one hand. No use to get them clean again; they would end up straight in the garbage can. After she had clothed herself in some skinny yeans and an khaki tunic, she sat behind her vanity desk to put some of her jewellery on.

She took one last look in the mirror, seeing a pretty young girl with glossy cheeks and glimmering eyes staring right back at her. A smile curved her lips. _That's it. Whatever they'll try to pull you, they can never take your spirit. This fight isn't__ over yet. _

'Katniss? Someone's for you at the door,' she heard her mother shout, and she tore her eyes away from her reflection, suddenly feeling nervous. Was that Peeta already? But that would be way too soon! 'I'm coming momma,' she yelled back as she got out of her room, limping towards the stairs. When she finally managed to get down, there was nobody in the hall. She entered the kitchen. 'Were is he?' she asked her mom, who was busy cooking dinner.

'Hmm? O, I put him in the living room with your sister,' her mother answered, adding the fresh cut vegetables to the boiling water on the stove. She frowned when Katniss started to limb towards the door. 'My…what happened with your foot?'

'That's a long story. I tell you later.' Before her mother could stop her, she stumbled into the living room. Prim greeted her with a smile. 'Hey. How are you feeling now?'

'Much better Prim, thank you.' Her eyes went to the blond who had his back to her. She opened her mouth to greet him, but when he turned to face her, her blood ran cold. 'C…Cato?'

Her body suddenly felt as if someone had turned it into a bag of ice or something. All she could do was stare at him, having a hard time to admit he was actually standing in her living room.

'Hi,' he only said in respond, looking down on her with calculating eyes. He let them roam over her figure for a moment, checking her out as if she was just cattle on an auction.

'Cato?' She still couldn't believe it. 'What are you doing here?'

'I just wondered how you were doing. After what happened to school that is…You look nice,' he had to admit, after his little investigation was over. She straitened her shoulders, finally getting over her initial shock. 'Thanks,' she uttered on a tone that told him loud and clear she didn't need his compliment. She crossed her arms. 'Prim, I think mom needs your help in the kitchen. Will you go to her? Now please?'

Prim was wise enough to know when her older sister didn't want her around. So as fast as she could, she left her alone with the boy she only knew as Cato.

As the sound of her footsteps died away, Katniss jumped into defence. 'Ok, tell me what you have to say and then get out. I don't want you here.'

'Relax. I'm not here to harm you.' He looked around him, taking in the room as he first done with her. He snorted. 'So, this is how the poor people live huh?'

'In case you haven't noticed, we do have money,' She rolled her eyes as a respond to his arrogance. 'We are not poor.'

'Well, at least it looks decent enough around her. Although a bit cheap if you ask my opinion.' His eyes went back to her frame, and he took a step in her direction. She immediately created more space between them. 'Cato, I want you to get out. I mean it.'

'I know how your feel towards me,' he began, his eyes completely focused on her now. She cringed, knowing this could not be good, but forced herself to stay put. 'So?'

He sniggered arrogantly. 'Well, I must say I was a bit shocked at first.'

Wait. He wasn't angry at her for calling him all those rude names? 'So…you mean you don't mind then?' she tried, a bit confused here.

'Well, I can't blame you, now can I? After all, we're talking about me here.'

She couldn't deny that.

He sighed. 'Look, I came here to give you another chance.'

'Chance?'

'Yes. Quit school. Quit school now, and I assure you, no further damage will be brought on you. Deny this offer however, and I will make sure your life will become a personal hell.'

She couldn't believe her ears. Slowly, very slowly, she limbed towards him, until their noses nearly bumped. 'Now listen to this, you cocky, arrogant bastard. I will never, ever, quit school,' she hissed between clenched teeth, her grey eyes piercing into his. 'So if you don't wish to see me hang around there any longer, I suggest you quit school yourself.'

He grinned, only getting more amused by her anger. 'Don't challenge me girl. If we are going to play this game, I will not know any mercy. '

'Get out.'

'Katniss…'

'Get out!'

'Fine.' He grabbed her chin, jerking her head even further up. 'I will. But I'll make sure you will regret this. Big time.'

* * *

**a/n**; hope you all liked this chapter. It seems my muse is back, making it a lot simpler to write. I hope she will stay this time. Please, R&R.


	10. Connecting

**Disclaimer: Remember, I just write this for fun. I don't own any rights what so ever; the hunger games and all its characters are property of Suzanne Collins. Also, the idea of an exclusive high school with a gang of four boys ruling it, is from the manga Boys over Flowers, or Hana Yori Dango.**

* * *

Katniss closed her eyes, sighing delightfully from the chair she had positioned in front of her open bedroom window. A blurry September sun shone its warm beams on her already coloured cheeks, while a gentle breeze entered her room, carrying the smell of freshly baked cake. And on top of all that was the lovely voice of Danny O'Donoghue, singing in the background. Ah. Really, this was how life should be. No worries, no nasty classmates with posh attitudes to deal with, and best off all, no Cato. It was like a dream, only this was real.

It was just a shame it had to end though. Tomorrow. Tomorrow she had to go back again. It was not something she wanted, but she had stalled long enough now, almost three days, so she had no other choice. Hopefully, the craziness had quieted down a bit. But she didn't count on it, considering her last clash with Cato. _But I'll make sure you will regret this. Big time._ She couldn't help but shiver. Suddenly, it seemed a lot colder in the room. Standing up, she closed the window. That freak had been here. In her mothers own living room. Her home.

A soft tap on her bedroom door cut trough her dark thoughts, claiming her attention. Peeking over her shoulder to face her visitor, she saw Peeta standing in the door frame, his body mostly hidden by the wooden door in front of him. Her worries about Cato were immediately forgotten, taken away by this pleasant surprise. She'd only seen him after the incident, in company of Annie. 'Hey.'

'Hey,' he greeted her back with a shy smile on his face; it made him absolutely adorable. 'Your mother told me you where in here. Mind if I come in?'

She shook her head. 'Of course not silly.' Grinning from ear to ear, she gestured him to come further, and so he did, closing the door behind him.

'So, how are you doing today?' he informed. 'Still having trouble with that ankle of yours?'

Again, she shook her head. 'Nope. Actually, I haven't felt any pain since yesterday evening. And look at this.'

It had been her attention to show him how easy she could walk again, just closing the last few feet that separated them, but she wasn't even halfway before she tripped over an empty soft drink bottle. Her feet lost all grip on the ground, and she tumbled forward as her hands desperately searched for something that could prevent her fall.

He was with her in a heartbeat, catching her in his arms while she instinctively clutched at his shirt to regain her balance.

'As graceful as a gazelle, I'm sure,' he laughed, helping her back on her feet.

She was blushing heavily, cursing herself because of her clumsiness. If he hadn't been so fast, she would have smacked on the floor like a ripe apple. Now how graceful was that?

'More like a drunken gazelle if you'll ask me. So I guess I can forget a career on the catwalk then, huh?' Smiling sheepishly, she tried to give herself a pose. She didn't even realise she was still holding on to him.

He didn't mind. He just chuckled in respond as he tightened his own grip on her waist. 'I'm afraid so. But maybe you could consider a job at the circus instead?'

She raised a brow, then snorted. 'What, as one of the other monkeys you mean? Thanks. I'll keep that in mind.' Still laughing, she lowered her hands, taking a step back to create some space between them. He reluctantly let her go.

'So tell me, why this unexpected visit? Not that you hear me complaining. It's nice to see you again.'

'Well, it's nice to see you too. Although I'd hoped to see you a lot sooner.' He brought his hand to his neck, rubbing it as he continued: 'So, no more pain huh? That's good news.'

She just nodded. 'Yeah.' Turning her back to him, she slandered over to her bed, then sat down on the mattress. 'It's just a shame that it also means I'll have to go back to school tomorrow.'

He didn't respond right away, just sat down beside her as he studied her face. 'Well, after what happened at the caf, I guess it's only normal that you're not exactly thrilled about that.' He hesitated. 'You still don't want to talk about it?'

She shrugged. 'There isn't much to tell.' She reached over for her pillow, hugging it tightly against her chest. 'I'm just acting silly, that's all.'

He didn't agree. 'Katniss, you don't have to pretend it's not a big deal. Most people would have been traumatized by the way they've treated you. ' He sighed. 'Look, I know about the intranet, about that stupid list. It's all people can talk about now a days.'

The tiny smile that'd still lingered on her lips now faded completely as she looked up from the pillow, her eyes wide with horror. So he knew? _Newsflash Everdeen, of course he knows. What did you think, that you could keep it a secret from him? _'Is.. Is that so?' She bit her lip, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. 'And? Do…do you believe any-'

'Not a single word of it,' he said firmly, cutting her off before she could even finish her question; hell, he even seemed a bit pissed that she had to ask him that. Her smile returned rapidly as she felt a pang of relieve. 'Thank you. I think you're one of the few.'

'Hey, that's nonsense, and you know it. Come on. Every kid with a brain knows it's just a bunch of bull.' He sighed again. 'Any idea who could be behind that prank?'

_Yeah. But I couldn't tell you. After all, you're his friend_. She shook her head. 'I'm sorry, but I don't. It's not that I had many friends at school, but as far as I know, I didn't have many enemies either. Not until now that is.'

He nodded, although he could tell from her body language that she was still not truly honest to him. He didn't like it, but he didn't want to push the subject too far. Not now at least. So he decided just to let it rest. 'Okay, if you say so.'

He stood up again, walking over to her stereo where Danny just started his song about a man who can't be moved. 'Good song. The script, isn't it?'

She nodded quickly, grateful for the bone he'd thrown her. 'You know them?'

Inspecting the cover that lay on the table beside the stereo, he answered: 'Yeah. Great band. I like their new song…how is it called again?'

'Hall of Fame, with will. .'

He smiled, casting a shy look at her before he turned his attention back to the cover again. 'Right.'

_Okay Mellark, stop being such a wuss. You've turned around the bush quite enough already. Just do where you came for and be done with it! _ He cleared his throat. 'Say Katniss, do you by any chance have plans for tomorrow night?'

She blinked in surprise. 'No. Why?'

'Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me then.'

Waiting in anticipation for her answer, he forced himself to meet her eyes, hoping he wasn't blushing. Why didn't she respond? O no, she wasn't going to tell him no, now was she?

The reason she didn't react right away was simple; she couldn't. She felt way to perplexed to utter even a single word. This could not be happening. Peeta Mellark, one of the Richies, was asking her out? No way!

'You mean…like a date?' she asked, just making sure she understood him correctly.

He nodded, trying to act casual even though his heart was pounding in his chest. 'Yeah, like a date. We could go to the movies or something.'

A shy smile curled her lips. 'Okay.'

He gulped, suddenly feeling happy and nervous at the same time. 'Okay?'

She nodded. 'Okay, I'll go out with you.'


	11. Ruined plans

**Disclaimer: Remember, I just write this for fun. I don't own any rights what so ever; the hunger games and all its characters are property of Suzanne Collins. Also, the idea of an exclusive high school with a gang of four boys ruling it, is from the manga Boys over Flowers, or Hana Yori Dango.**

* * *

Gale just made one last hair check in the hall mirror, then smiled, satisfied with the result. Whistling a playful tune, he turned to pick up the small but beautiful bouquet of pink roses he'd left on the dresser. He hoped she would like them; he had picked them out on sheer luck, not having a clue what her favorite type of flower was. But roses were always good, right?

He sighed. Well, he would find out soon enough. Taking his jacket from the hat stand, he was out of the door and onto the porch, about to descent the stairs when he caught a glimpse of the one he was about to visit, walking out of her mother's house with some stranger along her side. He frowned, slowing down his steps as he observed the scene before him with growing aversion. First of all, who was that guy? And why was he standing so close to her? And look, now he was making her laugh too!

He gritted his teeth. He didn't like what he saw, at all. What was going on?

'Catnip?' He called out to her, acting all jolly as he tried to catch her attention. She looked up from her conversation. 'O hi Gale,' she greeted back as he approached them, smiling apologetic at the blonde beside her. 'What are you doing here?'

'What, is visiting hour over already?' He grinned, trying to act all casual when all he wanted was to take the blond by the collar of his shirt and rip him away from her. 'I just wanted to see how the little patient was doing. Look, I've even brought you something.' He handed her over the flowers, which she took with a delightful smile. 'O Gale, they're gorgeous. Thank you.'

'Don't thank me. It's from all of us,' he lied, implying the band, while making a mental note he should tell Rue and Marissa about this before they would blow his cover. He turned over to the blond at her side, taking him in with feigned interest. 'And who is your friend? I don't think I've ever met him.' He couldn't hide the irritation in his voice as he said it.

'O, I'm sorry. Gale, this is Peeta Mellark, a friend of mine from school. He's the one who helped my after my little accident on the stairs. Peeta, this is my friend and neighbor Gale Hawthorne. He and I know each other from childhood, and we've been best buddies ever since.'

'Nice meeting you.' Peeta nodded, offering Gale his hand to shake. So he took it, reluctantly. 'Likewise.' And now you can buzz off, he added in silence.

As if he got the hint, Peeta leaned over to Katniss, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

She only nodded, blushing a little as he walked over to his car, waving them goodbye. Gale though he would explode from anger. Clenching his teeth, he fought the urge to snarl. 'So, he seems like a nice guy,' he said, digging his hands into his pockets.

She nodded. 'He is Gale. He is.'

As he studied Katniss face to catch a hint of what was going on between them, he paid extra attention to her eyes. Shit. They were twinkling with joy. It was so obvious that she liked the guy. It made his heart painfully twitch. She turned to him, not notching the pained expression on his face. 'Do you want to come in, so I can put these babies into some water?'

'I…' He sighed, his face relaxing again. 'Sure.' As he followed her into the hallway, he kept reminding himself not to be so jealous of this…Peeta. After all, it wasn't as if Katniss was his girlfriend or anything. Yet. Grumbling, he wrestled with his shoes, taking them off so they wouldn't leave any marks on the carpet.

Katniss was already in the kitchen, searching for a vase in one of the cupboards. 'Just take a seat,' she mumbled over her shoulder, as she finally found what she was looking for. 'Want something to drink? I have lemonade, ice tea and o, some orange juice.'

'A glass of ice tea would be nice.'

She poured some for him, then headed back to attend her flowers, cutting them so she could place them into the vase. Playing absent-mindedly with his glass, he watched her closely. She looked so happy. So freakishly happy. And all because of that damn Peeta. Yuck! It made him sick.

'So tell me, how's the rest doing? I haven't seen Rue and Marissa around here yet.'

He just shrugged in reply, taking his glass in hand. 'Well, we've surely missed you at practice yesterday. It's tough you know, rehearsing a song without the lead singer to sing the lyrics.'

His comment made her smile. 'I'm sorry to hear that. But don't worry, I'll make sure I will be there the next time we gather.'

'Good, because we were planning to invite Haymitch tomorrow.' He took a gulp from his drink. She almost cut herself in the finger. 'To…tomorrow? I'm sorry, but I can't, I've already made plans. Can't you arrange some other night?'

He frowned. 'What? You've already made plans? Why? Tomorrow is one of our band nights.'

'No it isn't, that's Thursday. And…' She tensed. 'Shit, it is Wednesday today, isn't it?'

Gale only nodded. 'Look Katniss, whatever you've had planned, you have to cancel it. I'm sorry, but this is just way too important for the band; you cannot ask of us to let this one slip.'

'So, you still want to continue this plan of yours?' Her tone sounded different. More edgy now. 'And the rest? Have you informed -'

'Yes Katniss, I've already talked to Rue and Marissa, and they both think it's a great idea. And that's putting it mildly. Don't you see what has been offered to us here?'

She sighed, putting down the knife as she turned to face him. 'Look, I know you'll probably hate me for saying this, but can't you just do this without me?'

He was getting agitated. 'Katniss, don't be ridiculous. You're our leading singer. What is a band without his leading singer?'

'But-'

He stood up, looking really pissed now. 'No buts Katniss. Look, we simply cannot do this without you okay. You'll have to come. If not for yourself, then do it for us. We deserve this change!'

She looked away. Well, he had achieved one thing. The happy feeling from before was gone. He could see her struggle with herself, and it made him feel like a total jerk. 'I'm sorry.' He walked over to her, taking her in his arms. God, she felt so good there. 'It wasn't my intention to yell at you. I'm just…I just don't get what's holding you back. I mean, isn't this what you wanted?'

She hugged him back, pressing her cheek against his shoulder. 'It is. I mean, music is my life. I love it, but….to think I have to perform before an audience…it just gives me the creeps.'

'Oh, me too. I swear. I'm getting goose bumps even when I just think of it. But I think it's worth it.' He cradled her frame, enjoying the proximity of her body. 'Please Katniss. Just don't ruin it for us because you're scared. Please.'

She sighed, closing her eyes. Thinking about the dreadful phone call she had to make.

* * *

Casually, Peeta walked up to his CD collection and picked one from the shelve. Opening the case, he carefully shoved the cd of hero into the stereo, then walked back towards his painting easel, cracking his fingers as he settled himself behind it. Taking his pallet and brush once more in hand, a violin began to play a sad but beautiful tune in the background.

He dipped the brush lightly into the paint, mingling and mingling the colors until he was satisfied with the result, then brought it up to the canvas. Gently, ever so gently, he let the brush go up and down the canvas, applying the color to the body and face he had drawn earlier today. He smiled, then cleaned the brush to create another shade, applying that too.

He leaned back a little to get a better overview. _A little more white, _he decided as he studied the effect. _A little more white would just make it perfect._

He was about to put his thoughts into action when he phone rang. Damn it. He dumped the brush into the mug of water on the desk next to him, then grabbed his phone from his pocket, careful not to smear paint all over it. 'Hello?'

His lips began to curl into a smile when he heard the soft voice on the other end of the line. Katniss. He shook his head at her question. 'No problem. It's not as if was doing anything special at the moment. So, why do you call?'

He didn't get his answer right way. She seemed to hesitate about something. It made him feel a bit nervous. 'Katniss, something's wrong?' When she finally did answer, he felt a pang of disappointment. 'O. No, of course, if you can't come… No, that's alright. I'm just sorry to hear that.' He sighed. 'Yes, everything's fine. Look, I've got to go now. See you at school. Sweet dreams. Bye.' And with that, he hang up on her.

* * *

Feeling rather nervous, Katniss gazed up at the enormous yellow brick building that rose in front of her through the car window. There it was. Ryedale High.

She'd never liked the place to begin with. Yes, of course it looked gorgeous. More like an old mansion than a school really, with its wide parking lot, its well-kept gardens, the white marble sideways and that big, impressive brick stairway that led to the main entrance. But if you looked through that facade you could tell that sternness was the basic ingredient that kept the school running. Sternness and arrogance. And neither she liked.

Of course her mother was blind for all these things. All she had eyes for were the possibilities and changes that came with the name Ryedale High. A good future for her child. Katniss sighed. She wondered if she would ever profit from any of these so-called changes though.

'Are you sure you're going to be okay today?' her mother informed, her voice betraying her concern as she cast a quick glance at her daughter.

Katniss just nodded. 'Mom, please… No need to worry about me. I will be fine.' She reached out for her bag on the backseat. 'Thanks for the ride. I'll see you tonight.'

'Wait. You have brought your keys with you?' Mrs. Everdeen asked just before Katniss could slam her door behind her. She rolled her eyes. Bringing her hand to her pockets, she took a key chain out and dangled it demonstratively front of her face. Her mother smiled, getting the hint. 'Okay, I'll stop. Have a nice day honey. And tell Madge I said hi.'

As her mother drove off again, Katniss turned towards the building, taking a deep breath. _Okay, here goes nothing._ She resolutely stepped over the white pavement towards the stairs, feigning a look of causality and confidence. If only she didn't feel so miserable. But the events of yesterdays night kept replaying in her head. She knew she had to do it. She knew she could not let Gale, Rue and Marissa down. But damn it, to cancel her date…

As she ascended the broad stairs that lead toward the entrance, she noticed the surprised outcries from the other students as she passed them by. And it only got worse after she entered the building itself. Apparently they hadn't expected her back after that little episode in the caf.

_Do they all have to keep staring at me_, she thought bitterly, sticking her nose in the air to hide her true feelings from them. The sneaky out-the-corner-of-the-eye-stares were giving her the creeps. _O, get a grip on yourself Everdeen! You're the new outcast, so it's only normal they see you as the freak of the school now._

'Hey, if it isn't the girl on fire. So Katniss, what have you been up to the last three days? Hanging out with one of your lovers?' a blonde girl smirked, her friends laughing along. 'Why just one? Maybe she's into group sex,' one of the others girls added loudly, causing another burst of the same mockery laughter. 'Ieww,' they all chanted as one.

Katniss rolled her eyes. _Don't react to that nonsense. That's just what they want you to do._ But she was not deaf. That group of girls were not the only one's making fun of her.

Great. As if she didn't feel miserable enough.

_Note to myself: next time, take a mp3 player to school_.

She enhanced her speed until she was practically running towards her lockers. She had to think about something positive. She still had friends on this school. Madge for instance. And maybe even Annie. Yes, she wasn't alone. Although… She wondered if they could still be her friend, now she had come back to school. After all, hanging out with the pariah could cause serious damage to one's social life.

And all because of him. Cato. She stopped in her tracks when she spotted the object of her hate, leaning casually against the lockers, hands buried deep in his pocket. O no. If there was one thing she could lack at the moment, it was another confrontation with that psycho from hell. Thankfully, he hadn't noticed her yet, too busy with his conversation with…hell, was that Glimmer? She blinked in surprise. Since when were these two friends?

_Okay, no time to figure that one out. Just get the hell away from here_.

Spinning on her heels, she was about to make a run for it but bumped into someone instead. Peeta. He looked startled when he saw her, as if he had daydreamt and just now noticed her. 'Oh, hi.'

'Hi,' she greeted back, immediately forgetting everything around. She needed to talk to him, to explain why she had to cancel for tonight. 'Peeta, I-'

'I'm sorry Katniss, but I have no time for this. I'll see you later.'

He passed her, continuing his way towards the lockers without even taking a glance back at her. She didn't move. Couldn't. _He's still pissed_.

The realization hit her like a sledgehammer. Tears of pain were stinging in the corner of her eyes, but she refused to spill them here, in front of everyone. She'd better…

'Well, if it isn't Kit-Kat.'

* * *

She looked so damn fragile. So damn lost. A malicious smirk curled his lips as he excused himself with Glimmer and walked up towards the lonely girl, standing in the middle of the hallway. 'Well, if it isn't Kit-Kat.' His voice seemed to wake her up. She snapped her head at him. 'What do you want?' she growled, getting into defense mode. He saw her eyes glistening with tears. So she was feeling miserable huh?

He shrugged, acting casual. 'Nothing. Just a chat.' His grin grew wider, and she snorted, turning her eyes away from him. 'Oh please. You're probably the last person I want to see.' She was about to leave him, but he took hold of her arm, in a silent order to stay.

'So, back into the old uniform I see?' For a moment he let his eyes roamed over the pleated skirt and cobalt blue blouse she was wearing. Shit. Was there anything that chick could wear without looking so god-damn-gorgeous?

The expression on her face was one of pure disgust. 'Uhuh. Now, will you please be so kind to stop staring at my boobs and let me go?' She tried to get free again, but his grip only tightened, causing her to wretch in pain. 'Now don't be so cheeky,' he warned her gently, his smile still on. 'Remember that I told you never to come back to this school again?'

'And do you remember that I told you that ain't going to happen?' she countered, getting more agitated by the minute. Why was he so persistent on this?

He chuckled. 'Girl, you're no match for me. Just save us both some time-'

She took a swing at him, hitting him full on the nose. Instantly, he let go of her arm, stumbling back in pain. 'Just quit bothering me! I've done nothing to you, and I don't like it to be treated like shit!' And then, she turned her back on him.

'Are you alright?' Glimmer asked in shock, immediately inspecting the spot Katniss had hit. Cato didn't respond. No way! That bitch had actually hit him!

Boiling from anger, he shoved Glimmer aside, then brought his hand to his nose. It was stained with blood. 'That little cunt,' he muttered, still a bit swinging on his legs. 'She's so going to pay for that. Dearly.'

'I think we better get some ice for that,' Glimmer suggested, taking his arm as she tried to escort him away. Again, he shoved her aside. 'I don't need your help! Just get lost!'

'But,' she pouted, still not giving up. But he already passed her by, gesturing her to shut up as he began to walk in the direction of the nurse office. He noticed people were giving him weird glances as he passed them, and he grunted, feeling ashamed by his appearance. If only he could have her here, right now, he would strangle her to death. But that would be too clean. No, she had to suffer first. 'And suffer she will,' he promised himself, clenching his teeth as his mouth turned into a snarl.

* * *

Inflamed with emotions, Katniss stormed through the hallways. Her heart was racing, but she didn't care. That arrogant, mean, self-centered bastard! She didn't regret that she'd hit him, although her fist still throbbed painfully from the contact. As a matter of fact, it felt quite good to relieve her anger for a change. But after a few minutes, when the adrenaline started to leave her body, she again became aware of the empty hole inside of her.

And sorrow took over.

Without delay, she run over to the restrooms, locking herself up in one of the cabinets. And then the tears came, rolling over her cheeks as she muffled her outcries with her hands so that no one could her hear.

When she finally got out of the restroom again, her eyes were all puffed and red-edged, and her nose was looking like an oversized strawberry. Again, all eyes were back on her again. _Stop it!_ She wanted to scream to them. _Just stop giving me those sneaky out-of-the-corner-of-your-eye glances. _

'Katniss,' she heard a familiar voice calling; without even gazing back, she knew Madge was wrestling her way towards her, elbowing those who got in her way aside. 'Katniss – excuse me please, move aside will ye – wait up!' Madge finally got up to her a couple of minutes later, panting from her efforts. 'Why…why didn't you tell me you had plans to go to school today? I would have picked you up at your place and -' She stopped, taking a good look at her friend. 'Shit, what happened to you?'

'Madge, I appreciate your concern and all, but you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine.'

'Well, you don't look like it if you don't mind me saying,' Madge observed, seeing her friends distressed face. 'Has someone's been bothering you again? Because I swear, if they try -'

'Not really,' Katniss answered, quickly cutting off Madge speech. She knew her friend meant well, but she just couldn't cope with it at the moment. 'I'll tell you about it at lunch, okay?'

'Okay,' Madge nodded meekly, though Katniss could tell she was burning with curiosity to get the details. As they entered the class room, Katniss phone began to ring. Quickly, she reached for her jeans, trying to grab it out of her pocket. When she finally got a hold on it, she press the receive button. 'Yeah, hello?'

Silence on the other line. She frowned. 'Hello?' She waited another ten seconds for a respond, but nothing came. Maybe it was a bad connection? 'Okay, whoever this is, I obviously cannot hear you, so I just going to hang up. Bye.' She sighed, laying the phone on her desk as she began to collect her books from her bag.

'Who was that?' Madge asked, as she joined her at her desk. Katniss just shrugged. 'Don't know. I didn't actually catch a name. '

'Look's like someone has cried today.'

They both looked up at Glimmer, standing with crossed arms in front of them. She looked so pissed, tapping her foot impatiently on the marble floor. 'What, got cold feet after what you did to Cato this morning? What the hell were you thinking anyway?'

'Sorry? Cato…? This morning?' Totally at lost, Madge gazed at Katniss with a silent plea to fill out the blanks. Glimmer happily did it for her. 'Your friend here took a swing at Cato. Out of nowhere. She just attacked him, after she had bothered him no doubt.'

'Now don't overreact Glimmer. It was actually him who was bothering me,' Katniss began in her defense, but Madge was getting excited by the news. 'You hit him? Man, that's so cool. Idiotic, but cool!'

'O, get a grip you gnome,' Glimmer snapped at her, hushing her up. She turned back to Katniss. 'I can tell you, he was quite pissed. I think he's actually planning to kill you.'

Katniss rolled her eyes. 'Glimmer, why don't you just go back to your own desk? I don't need this right now.'

The girl shrugged. 'As if I care.' But before they could continue their argument, ms. Trinket began to ask for silence, and she headed back to her desk without a word, casting one last dirty look at Katniss. She responded by just shaking her head mockingly.


	12. The audition

**Disclaimer: Remember, I just write this for fun. I don't own any rights what so ever; the hunger games and all its characters are property of Suzanne Collins. Also, the idea of an exclusive high school with a gang of four boys ruling it, is from the manga Boys over Flowers, or Hana Yori Dango.**

* * *

Katniss was definitely dawdling, feeling a bit lost as she stood there on Gale's porch, about to ring the bell. She knew that, once she'd go in, there would be no turning back. She bit her lip, chewing it in growing frustration. Gosh, it was so tempting to just turn back to the safety of her own house, to forget about the whole damn audition…

No. That wouldn't be fair to the rest. She rang, before she could change her mind. When nobody came to answer the door, she almost sighed in relief. She glared over her shoulder. It wasn't too late yet. She still could go and-

The door flew open, and a happy Gale stood in front of her, grinning from ear to ear. She muffled a curse. 'Catnip, finally. I already started to think I would have to pick you up at your place. Come on in. Rue and Marissa are already in the garage.'

He practically dragged her into the house. She allowed it meekly, though she couldn't suppress the idea of being trapped when the door slammed shut behind her.

If Gale even noticed, he didn't say a word of it. 'I still have to pick up some things from upstairs. Why don't you go ahead and see the others?' And away he was, leaving her in the hallway. With a deep sigh she walked towards the kitchen, opened the door that led to the garage and descended the small steps, causing Rue and Marissa to look up from the instruments they were tuning. Rue was the first to greet her, setting her bass guitar aside as she got up from the couch. 'Katniss, you came!' While they hugged, Marissa walked towards them, slapping Katniss on the shoulder as a greet. 'So, how is your ankle? Must have been quite the fall you made. I hope it's all better now?'

Katniss nodded. 'By the way, thanks for the lovely flowers. I really appreciate it.'

'Flowers?' Marissa asked, raising a brow, but Rue broke her off. 'Gale told us about you having cold feet; I'm so glad you got over it. I'm sure everything's going to be alright.'

'Just remember, if I scare him away, it's your own bloody fault,' Katniss warned, half mocking, half serious. Rue shook her head. 'You won't. Oh, I'm just so exited. Imagine us, playing for a real audience.'

'Ah, so our little star has decided to come as well. Great.' They all turned their heads towards Haymitch, standing in the door post. Looking stern as ever.

Gale appeared right behind him, notebooks and extension cords in hand. 'Well, I think we have everything. If the girls are done with their preparations, we can start.'

'Excellent.' Glass in hand, Haymitch installed himself onto the couch, while Katniss helped Gale with the speakers and Marissa and Rue went back to their own work. When they were finally done, they all took their place; Katniss behind the microphone with Gale with his electric guitar at her right and Rue with her bass guitar at her left, and Marissa behind the drums.

Haymitch drew their attention once more. 'Okay, now everyone is ready, let us start. Today, not only your music's quality will count, but also your performance. When you stand in front of an audience, they'll expect a show. Sometimes that's even more important than the music itself.' He looked at Katniss. 'You know the song Poison?'

'From Alice Cooper?' She nodded. Of course she knew the song. It was ancient.

'Yes. I want you to do that song.' He began to hand out some papers, containing the notes and lyrics of the song. When everyone got their copy, he continued: 'Now listen. When you're going to sing, not only do I want to hear the lyrics, I want to feel them as well. Think you can pull that off sweetheart?'

Katniss frowned. It was the way he said it. As if he expected she couldn't do it. What an asshole. And he was the one who's going to coach them?

She switched the microphone on, and as Gale started with the intro, she took note of the lyrics, studying them quickly. And then it was her turn. She opened her mouth, but only got to the first lines when Haymitch cut her off, waving his hand in displeasure. 'No. No. No! Listen to yourself! You're singing it as if you're talking to your goddamn mother. All monotone, too nonchalant, no feelings. Read the lyrics!'

He cleared his throat. "Your cruel device. Your blood, like ice. One look could kill. My pain, your thrill…" Damn it Katniss, I want to feel it! I want to feel the emotion! So, from the top again!'

* * *

Dusk was already setting in as he walked down the sidewalk towards her house, hands deep within his jacket to protect them from the chilly wind. With the sun gone, it was getting colder. Not surprisingly, considering it was already the end of September. Just thirty-two days and they would be celebrating Halloween over at Finnick's.

Peeta sighed, taking in his surroundings. It sure looked different in comparison to his own neighborhood Smaller. Less abundant. He chuckled. Guess he was a snob after all.

He didn't know why he came here. After all, Katniss had cancelled their date for tonight, so really, he had no business here. But he couldn't shake the feeling that it hadn't been just an excuse to get rid of him. Why else would she want to talk to him this morning? And he, asshole as he was, had turned her down, just out of spite.

As he neared Katniss house, he suddenly became aware of the music, coming from one of the other houses. A woman, singing. He recognized the song; it was one of the old-timers his father was crazy about. Without thinking, he passed the parked blue station wagon on the lane and walked towards the noise, curious to see who was performing. It didn't sound bad. At all. But then the music stopped.

'Stop, stop! Sweetheart, please! Try to focus here. It is "needles and pins" not "needles and pain". And try to put up the volume a little. I want you all to rock. Okay, and again.'

Peeking though the tiny garage windows, Peeta saw Katniss with Gale and two other girls. Katniss just took another sip from her water bottle, refreshing her dry throat as Gale began to replay the intro again. Everyone looked tired and grumpy, including the man pacing in front of them. Weird. He somehow looked familiar to him.

Katniss was about to sing again, when the girl left of her began to scream, pointing fanatically in his direction. He backed up, startled, and almost tripped, but was just in time to regain his balance. The garage door flew open, and Gale and the man came out. 'What the hell?!' When seeing Peeta, Gale rolled his eyes. 'O, it's you. What are you doing here?'

'Peeta?' Katniss was out on the lane in no time, surprised to see him. He shrugged, feeling quite embarrassed now all eyes were on him. 'I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to disturb. I just heard your music and got curious, that's all.'

'You know him?' Marissa asked inquisitively, standing beside Katniss. She laid an arm around her shoulder, looking down on Peeta. 'Good catch. He's cute girl.'

The man sniggered. 'Yeah, and not to be rude, but he's interrupting. Just come back in an hour boy; your sweetheart will be finished then.'

'Haymitch is right, we should proceed,' Gale said, not at all happy with Peeta's presence. 'Marissa, Rue…' The other girls already entered the garage, but Katniss lingered, still looking at Peeta. 'I'm…I'm sorry about yesterday,' she said. 'It's just…I had to be here tonight.'

He nodded. 'I'm sorry too. I behaved like a jerk this morning. I shouldn't have reacted like that, like a spoiled little boy who couldn't get his way. I'm sorry.'

She smiled. 'So we're both sorry then.' Feeling relieved, she offered him her hand. 'Would you like to listen to our music inside?'

He blushed, but nodded, happy with the invitation. 'I thought you didn't like to sing for strangers?' She sighed. 'I do. But I have to learn it sometime.' Then she looked to him, smiling even brighter then before. 'Besides, you're not a stranger anymore, right?'

'Hey, if the two lovebirds want to hurry up!' Haymitch jelled from inside, startling both Peeta and Katniss. 'Guess they're getting a bit impatient.' He took her hand, almost dragging her along. She followed him first, but suddenly stopped, gazing at something. 'Peeta, do you by any chance own another car besides the silver one?'

'Huh?' He turned, not comprehending what she was talking about. She pointed at the blue station wagon on the lane. 'Please tell me that's your car.'

'No. It isn't,' he told her, trying to get her with him.

'No, it's mine,' Haymitch mingled, getting out again. He was really looking pissed now. 'What do you think princess? Time is valuable, and we don't have much left.'

* * *

He had just parked his car in one of the lots, when he noticed the figure with Katniss. Fuck. What was Peeta doing there? And why was he looking at her like that? Tensed, Cato watched them as the two teenagers went back into the garage. And cursed. This was not good. What was his friend doing there? Last night he had told him he was having a date with some chick tonight. He gulped. He couldn't…he couldn't have referred to Katniss, right? No, that was insane. Why would Peeta even fancy a girl like her? But then he remembered the first time he'd seen her, that day on the field, just a few days ago. Was it not Peeta who had drawn their attention to her? With eyes that screamed puppy love all over? Damn!

He lounged back, playing absent-mindedly with the toothpick he'd clenched between his teeth. She doesn't love him, he told himself. She doesn't. At least, that was what Marvel and that friend of hers told him. Because she liked him. Cato. Unless his friend had fooled around with his head. But why would he do that?

He shook his head. No. Katniss didn't love Peeta. So in that case, she could be only playing him. And Cato wouldn't be Cato if he would let his friend get hurt by some evil bitch.

* * *

**A/n: Okay, first, I want to thank everyone who has read this so far…I do so appreciate it. And to Annarosen, Alwaysreading25, Peetame, MaidenAlice, Desastreuse, AHeart99, BehindTheseCastleWalls, Ali, JennaRae44, LondonJewel, boogawoogalover, ILoveAFictionalCharacter, Sakura, canadiangirl97 and Guest: thanks for the lovely reviews you've posted so far.**

**As for my spelling and grammar, if you guys have some tips, or see some major errors in the story, feel free to tell. It can only improve my writing.**

**Oh, and 30 favourites and 50 follows…Wow! Please, keep reading and reviewing. I hope to update soon!**


	13. The bet

**Disclaimer: Remember, I just write this for fun. I don't own any rights what so ever; the hunger games and all its characters are property of Suzanne Collins. Also, the idea of an exclusive high school with a gang of four boys ruling it, is from the manga Boys over Flowers, or Hana Yori Dango.**

* * *

It didn't take long for Madge to spot her friend, sitting on one of the tables of the school's library, nose buried deep in a book. 'Well, I got your message,' she purred, grabbing Katniss playfully by the shoulders to get her attention. Not even startled, Katniss just looked up from whatever she was reading. 'I presume you had a pleasant night?' Madge investigated when her friend remained silent, plunging herself onto one of the other chairs.

Katniss couldn't keep the smile off her face. 'You have no idea Madge,' she answered mysteriously, shutting her book with a snap after marking the page she'd been on. She had so much to tell her, she didn't even now where to start. Not that she had to, because Madge already helped her on her way. 'Well, tell me everything. You had that audition, right?'

'Right. Well actually, after all the time I was looking up to it, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I mean, that Haymitch guy is no picnic, but he had some useful suggestions. And guess what…he's going to propose us to the owner of the Seam.'

'The Seam?' Madge asked; she had never heard of the place before. Katniss nodded. 'Yes. It's some local bar not far from Panam Avenue. Every third Sunday of the month they're having band night. He says it's the perfect opportunity for us to get some stage experience.'

Mage blinked in surprise. 'Wow, that's indeed some news! So this means you're actually going to perform then?'

'Uhuh.' Katniss nodded, chewing nervously on her lip. She still wasn't sure if she should be exited or just terrified. Gale, Rue, Marissa, even Haymitch…everyone kept telling her it was going to be alright, but what if she suddenly got stage fright and couldn't utter a single note? That would be so humiliating.

'Actually, I was hoping you will come too, just to support me in case I flunk at it.'

Madge eyes widen. 'Of course. I'm honoured even. You never allowed me to attend any of your band sessions before, so I'm really curious of your music.'

'Well, don't get your expectations too high,' Katniss warned her. 'We're just a beginning band, and Haymitch told us there is still al lot we have to learn before we can even dream of-'

Madge just waved her words away, saying: 'Girl, even if you sound horrible, it would be so cool to see you on stage for once.'

'If everything's goes according plan that is. Nothing is official yet.'

Madge grimaced. 'Please Katniss, why are you always so negative? First you didn't want to meet that Haymitch guy, claiming you were not interested in playing in front of an audience while in really you were just scared. And now you finally got that out of your system, you're worrying about some bar owners opinion… Just have a bit more faith in yourself. '

'I suppose you're right.'

'Of course I'm right! You can do a lot more than you think. Just give yourself a change.'

Katniss sighed. 'By the way, remember I told you about that weird Station Wagon that tried to follow me to school three days ago? I saw it yesterday, parked on Gale's lane.'

'O?' Madge frowned. 'And? Did you find out who's it was?'

'Hmhm. It turned out to be Haymitch's car.'

'Really? Well, another mystery is solved then. But why on earth would he have done that? I mean, it's rather creepy to follow people like that.'

Katniss shrugged. 'He told me he had wanted to talk to me that morning, to persuade me to at least consider Gale's suggestion. But when he came to my house, I was already backing up from the driveway, so he diced to follow me. Can you believe it?' Katniss sniggered, shaking her head. Then her eyes began to twinkle, as the grin grew out into a beaming smile. 'You know what else happened yesterday?'

'Huh?' Not quite understanding this sudden display of happiness, but nonetheless intrigued by it, her friend cocked her head to the side. 'No idea. What?'

Not wanting everyone to hear her, Katniss lowered her voice while leaning closer to Madge, whispering confidentially into her ears: 'Peeta came over to see me.'

Seeing Madge mouth drop in awe, Katniss quickly told her the whole story. Madge couldn't believe it. 'You never even told me he had asked you out,' Madge muttered, obviously baffled by the news.

Katniss frowned. 'Haven't I?'

'No! All you told me at yesterday's lunch was that you had an audition that night, and that you punched Cato on the nose when he was troubling you.' She clacked her tongue. 'Which I'm very sorry I've missed it by the way. I would have given anything to witness that pious oaf getting his ass kicked.'

Even Katniss sniggered when she remembered Cato, on the ground, his teal eyes gazing at her as if he couldn't believe what had just happened. 'Oh, you should have seen his face Madge. Priceless! He obviously never thought I would do that.'

'I bet. Well, best forget about that loser when there are more important things to discuss here. So if I understand you correctly, you and Peeta have seen each other a lot lately?'

'Three, maybe four times this week, yes,' Katniss confirmed, playing absent-mindedly with a strand that had escaped her braid. 'You were right, he's quite nice.'

'Oh?' Madge responded, encouraging her to carry on.

Katniss smirked, knowing she had her friend on the edge of her chair. Madge just loved this sort of things. 'Well, I know he comes from a rich family and all … driving his fancy car and wearing fancy clothes…but he's not like the others. He not acting so haughtily about it. He treats me more like an equal.'

'Do you by any change think that's because he likes you?' Madge enquired, eyeing at her friend with full interest. 'I mean, he tried to ask you out. That has to mean something, right?'

Katniss blushed. 'I…I don't know. Maybe…'

'Do you like him that way?'

The blush that burned her cheeks only got hotter. She had to look away. 'Well, he is kinda cute. And it would be a lie if I told you that I don't fancy him.'

'Then here you go. Go for it! He likes you, you like him, so why the hell not?' Madge winked. 'Next time he asks you, just say yes and make a pleasant evening of it.'

'Well, I did. Actually, I'm going out with him tonight.'

'Oh?'

The bell rang, telling them they had to go to class; as both she and Katniss got up, Madge suddenly realized she'd forgotten about something. Or someone to be exact. Cato! Shit. Why hadn't she thought about that before? If he found out there was something going on between Katniss and Peeta, he would know she and Marvel had lied to him. And then there would be hell to pay. She bit her lip as she followed Katniss out of the library. Yes, she was happy for her friend, but she didn't want to get into trouble. What was she going to do?

* * *

'Yoh, Kit-Kat.' Katniss froze, lowering the bow she had in hand. There was only one person who would call her by that stupid name. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Cato approaching, his eyes dark and unpleasant as they bore right into hers. She sighed; she had gone to the gym field just so she could have some time alone, getting away from the tensions she experienced inside the school. Obviously, she could forget about that now.

'Why aren't you in the cafeteria? There's where all the normal students gather at lunchtime.'

'So?' She aimed her arrow once more, already deciding that she was going to ignore him. 'So?' he repeated, only coming closer. 'Don't you have to eat?'

'I've already done so. But thanks for your consideration.' Releasing the arrow, she missed the center only by an inch. Damn! Why was he here? Didn't he notice he was making her nervous? She reached for another one, when she suddenly felt his hand touch her lower back; immediately, she turned towards him. He grinned. 'Glad I'm having your attention. For a minute, I was afraid I was talking just to myself here.'

'Why don't you just leave?' she suggested. 'I don't want to talk to you.'

'I've noticed you're starting to become good friends with a friend of mine,' he just continued, looking down on her with piercing eyes. She shivered. 'I suppose you mean Peeta?'

'Hmhm.' He nodded, a hint of a smirk around his lips. 'And I'm wondering what's going on between the two of you…'

'Why don't you ask him, instead of bothering me?' she countered, not at all at ease under his scrutinizing gaze. She tried to create more space between them, but he didn't allow her to do that. 'Because I'm asking you.' He came closer, taking her by the arm when he noticed she was about to leave. 'You know Kit-Kat, it's very rude to just walk away in the middle of a conversation.'

She just glared at him. 'Why don't you leave me alone Cato? I have nothing to say to you.' She released herself from his grasp, turning back to the target, reaching for another arrow. She had to distract herself. 'And don't call me Kit-Kat. I don't like being called after candy.'

'Sure thing Kit-Kat.' He smirked, watching her as she released yet another arrow. 'You're good,' he complemented her. 'Not as good as I am, but good nonetheless.'

'Yeah, right.' She shook her head at his bluff.

'You don't believe me then? That's interesting. Then you don't mind to take a bet with me.'

She frowned. 'A bet?'

He smirked. 'There is nothing wrong with your ears. Yes, a bet. I say we both shoot an arrow, and the one closed to the center wins.'

'Sorry, but I'm not interested.'

'If you win, I'll make sure everything will be just as it was a week ago. No more picking, no more bullying, nothing. You will be once more a respected member of our school.'

'And if I fail?' she asked, being skeptic. However tempting his offer sounded, she knew there had to be a catch. 'I'm not leaving school if that's what you're after.'

'You don't have to worry; that's not what I was going to ask from you.'

'Then what are you going to ask?'

His smirk became wicked. 'Why don't we just play? After all, you already know you're not going to lose, now are you?'

She took it in consideration. She actually took his offer in consideration. Just the idea she could turn everything back to normal sounded so tempting. She had to try; he already told her he was not asking her to quit school if she lose, so what was stopping her? 'Why not. I take you're offer. But I'm warning you, if you're going to cheat on me, the bet is off. And I'm not quitting school!'

'Excellent.' He gestured to the target. 'Ladies first.'

She just growled in respond. Taking position, she cleared her mind from any distracting thought, just kept her eyes straight on her target as she aimed, concentrating hard. _Please god, please_, she prayed. Then she let go. The arrow went straight to the heart. She couldn't help but smile in relief. 'Your turn,' she smirked, knowing she'd already won.

He just sighed, reaching for the bow she was holding. Taking it from her, he pulled an arrow out of the quiver, aiming for the target. A second later, it embedded itself just beside hers. Right in the center. It took her off guard for a moment; she never knew he had such a good aim.

'Well look at that. Seems like I won,' he said casually, as if it wasn't a big deal at all. 'Too bad. But nice try.'

'It…it can't be,' she said, totally flabbergasted. She didn't even realise he was touching her again; this time, his arm sneaked up around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She looked up, seemingly confused. 'I…I don't understand. I've grown up with the bow. How could you ever have…?'

'I won fair and square Kit-Kat. So, about my price…'

Her eyes darkened. 'Right...Let me guess…you want me to stay away from Peeta?'

Again that devilish grin. 'Wrong again. Although it would have been a nice one….'

She gritted her teeth. 'So you don't want me to quit school, and you don't want me to stay away from Peeta… What else could you possibly want from me? Say it!'

'I want you to go out with me.'

'Cato, I'm not letting you do this to me. Just tell me what you want and-' she stopped, suddenly aware of what he'd said. Her eyes widen in horror. 'Excuse me?'

'You've heard me. I said: go out with me.' His tone made it clear it was no request; it was an order. She blinked, not knowing if she should laugh or scream. 'Why? So you could humiliate me even more? You hate me. Why would you even ask?'

'Because it's my win and I decide what I want for it, alright? So, I will pick you up tomorrow at eight and-'

'No! I'm not going out with you!' she hissed, interrupting him before he could even finish. All kinds of emotions swept through her; anger, dread, confusion, fear…This was all just ridiculous. She tore away from him, running towards the school as fast as her legs could carry her. She had to get away from this nightmare. 'Remember, tomorrow at eight,' he shouted behind her, his evil laughter still ringing in her ears even when she was save and sound in the building.


	14. The gift

**Disclaimer: Remember, I just write this for fun. I don't own any rights what so ever; the hunger games and all its characters are property of Suzanne Collins. Also, the idea of an exclusive high school with a gang of four boys ruling it, is from the manga Boys over Flowers, or Hana Yori Dango.**

* * *

'Cato? What have you been up to?' Marvel asked guardedly, when the boy joined him and Peeta at their regular table, smirking like a cat who just ate the canary. 'Nothing special. I just went outside for some fresh air. Pass me that chair, will you? Thanks.' Sitting down, he snatched some fries from Marvels plate. And grimaced. 'Yuck Marve, How can you eat this shit? They're too greasy!'

'Well, not everyone has such a delicate taste like you have,' Marvel grinned, taking a handful himself, stuffing it into his mouth. Disgusted, Cato's eyes drifted over to Peeta. He noticed his friend wasn't eating, his plate still covered with food. And than that stupid little hint of a smile…_He's daydreaming_, he realised, his smirk dropping rapidly. _And I can just imagine who it's about._

He cleared his throat, in order to gain his attention. 'So, how was your date last night? Did you have fun?'

Peeta didn't responded. Rolling his eyes, Cato hit him on the shoulder in order to bring him back to life. 'Yoh, Peeta! Time to wake up now.'

'I'm sorry, did you say something?' Peeta asked sheepishly, rubbing the painful spot. He hadn't even realised he had dozed off again.

'I ask you about last night,' Cato repeated, trying to keep his voice casual. 'Did you have fun?'

Peeta blushed. 'Oh, that. It was nice.'

Cato gave him a sceptic look. 'Nice? Just nice? I thought you were going out with some girl?'

The boy shrugged. 'I did. Well, at least, that's what we had in mind, but something came between…But I saw her later that night. You know she plays in a band?'

'Whom are we talking about?' Marvel inquired curiously, taking a sip from his coke. Cato frowned. 'Didn't he told you Marve? I thought the whole gang knew…'

´Knew about what?´

Peeta sighed. 'Remember that girl with the bow? You know, the one you two were making fun of me about that day on the gym field? Well, I had asked her out a couple of days ago.'

Marvel almost chocked on his drink. Spewing it out, he needed a moment to catch his breath before he finally whimpered: 'What?'

'Well, you don't have to overreact,' Cato said wryly. 'There is nothing wrong with her, now is there Peeta?'

Peeta just nodded, though he didn't quite understand what was going on. Somehow, Cato was acting a little odd. 'She's a very nice girl, yes. I think you all will like her.'

'Are you seriously about her then?' Marvel asked, still having a bit of trouble to adept to this news. He quickly glanced at Cato, before he continued: 'I mean, don't get me wrong, she looks fine and all, but to actually ask her out?'

'Don't make such a fuss Marve. He probably just want to get laid with her, that's all,' Cato stated, as he laid a foot upon the table, making himself comfortable. 'Then he'll dump her, won't you Peeta?'

Peeta wasn't amused, though he hadn't expect another reaction; Cato was always very sceptic when it came to love or friendship. 'No Cato, that's your way of treating girls. I rather prefer the long term relationships thank you.'

Cato just sniggered. 'Oh come on now. What are you, thirty? That's something for when we're way older. And let me tell you something: girls these days don't want to be claimed, okay? All they want is just some good time; when they've had that, they go over to the next guy who gives them attention. Don't think she will be any different.'

Peeta shook his head. 'Don't jabber… You don't even know her.'

Cato smirked. 'Maybe…I'm just warning you, just don't get your hopes to high. She's probably not even worth it.'

_And_ _even is she is, I'll make sure you don't want anything to do with her_, he added grimly.

* * *

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Totally fed up with herself, she threw her lipstick back on the vanity desk and reached for her head, staring at herself in the mirror with miserable eyes. She knew she should be having happier thoughts at the moment; after all, Peeta could be there any minute now, ready to take her out to whatever place he had in mind for tonight, and here she was, complaining about something she couldn't undo anyhow.

She sighed. _You seriously blew it this time._

What the hell had she been thinking, taking a bet with Cato without even knowing about the consequences? She wasn't sure if he'd tricked her or not, but even the sheer fact that Cato won their little shooting contest just seemed wrong.

_He couldn't be serious, right?_ she thought grimly, thinking about his persistence on going out with her. He never made it a secret he thought her far beneath him, so why this sudden change of hearts? He was up to something. _And whatever it is, it can not be good! _

'Katniss, are you ready? I believe you're date is here,' Prim called, peeking her blond head around the corner of her bedroom door. 'Oh, you look really nice,' her sister complimented her happily, seeing the beautiful cotton blouse and sexy yeans Katniss had specially put on for tonight as she stood up from behind her vanity desk.

She remembered herself to smile. 'Thanks Prim. You don't think it's to much?'

'Are you kidding? You look perfect,' her sister assured her. 'Just like your date if I may say so,' she added with a mischievous wink, before she turned back to the hallway. 'I will tell him that you will be there in a minute.'

As Prim left the room again, Katniss took the opportunity to peer into the mirror for the final time, then followed her sitters downstairs. Her eyes caught his immediately, and she had a bit of trouble to control her nerves. Prim was right. He was looking absolutely gorgeous tonight! _Whatever you do, don't let anything ruin this_, she thought to herself. _Not anything!_

'Hi,' she greeted a bit shyly when she finally reached the bottom of the stairs. He just smiled as he strolled towards her. 'Wow. You look…'

'Beautiful?' Prim helped, then scooted away in a hurry before Katniss could scold her for it. Peeta chuckled. 'Little sisters,' she apologized, feeling awfully embarrassed. He shook his head. 'She's right…you are looking beautiful…but you still miss something.'

'Oh, and what might that be?'

He pulled his hand away from behind his back, presenting to her a small, long, gift wrapped box. She just looked at it, not knowing what to say or how to respond. 'For…for me?'

He nodded as she took it from him; this was the first time she'd ever received a gift from a boy, except for Gale. Curious, she began to untie the cords.

'It's nothing big really, just something that I thought you would like,' he continued, when she suddenly gasped in awe. 'Nothing big huh?' she said almost mockingly as she opened the box she held, and gazed upon the silver necklace resting on the scarlet filling. 'Peeta, it's too much. Honestly, I can't except-'

'Here, let me just put it on you,' he offered, gently taking the necklace out of its case. She was too stunned to object as he stepped behind her, gently sliding the necklace around her neck, and before she knew it, she turned to him again to show him the result. His smile only grew bigger. 'Yes… That totally finishes it.'

Her fingers glided over the small pendant that rested just above her cleavage. It had the form of a crescent moon. 'It's… it's beautiful. Thank you Peeta.'

'Don't thank me…I'm just glad you want to wear it.' Her took her hand in his to pull her a little closer. 'So, are you ready to go then?'

* * *

**a/n; just another short chapter I'm afraid; I still have to work out a good date for them…any suggestions would be great!**


End file.
